


Stop being a pussy and move on Eddie.

by Madam_Battina



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Oral Sex, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Battina/pseuds/Madam_Battina
Summary: Anne has moved on. Venom is as sexually frustrated as Eddie is...and their sweet neighbour seems very tasty...Venom has a few suggestions...explicit for smutty reasons. See tags. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

_There he is._ Her hand hovered over the hot sauce bottle and here pale green eyes drifted over to see him. _Its Eddie Brock._ She watched his tall muscular back flex as he rolled his shoulders and held up a different sandwich in either hand.

“This one has peperoni.” Eddie looked to his left hand. “But _this_ one has ham _and_ cheese.” He nodded to his right hand. “Decisions decisions.”

She still kept her hand in place in front of the hot sauce and leaned a little to the left to get a better look at him. “Well yeah, they both sound good, _but_ I can’t afford both. So we’re going to have to pick _one.”_

_He does that a lot. Talks to himself._ She smiled and bit her bottom lip. _It’s kinda cute._ “Well I’m not standing here all day. So a decision needs to be made. Could always do eenie meenie miney mo?”

 

So distracted by watching Eddie, her hand moved to take hold of the hot sauce and it instead slid off the shelf and shattered at her feet. She yelped with surprise and Eddie turned to look over his shoulder at her. “No, not it’s ok. Just leave this to me.” He muttered to one side and turned with a half smile to greet her.

What Eddie turned to see was a pretty young woman. She had long chestnut hair, a messy block fringe and the ends were died red. Her eyes were pale green, her cheeks held freckles and she wore all black. An off the shoulder long sleeved top with a lace trim left her neck and the start of her creamy cleavage on show. At her waist the top tucked into a pair of black shorts with a lace skirt handing down to her knees at the front and her ankles at the back. She had cute black pumps on, a basket hanging off her left hip, and her right hand still raised from where she’d attempted to grab the hot sauce. “Hi. You ok there?” She blinked at him, like she was a rabbit in the headlights, before jerking and chuckling nervously.

“Yes, I-I am. Yes. I’m fine. Just erm…drop the…” Her right hand pointed down to the floor between them and she gulped. “…hot sauce.”

“Yup. You did. Better let Mrs Chen know so she can clean it up.”

“I will. And I’ll pay for it, of course.” Eddie’s smile became softer. “Lorena.”

“What?” Her cheeks burned and she bashfully chewed her cheek.

“Me. I’m Lorena.”

“Oh. Ok. Hi Lorena. I’m Eddie.”

“Hi.” She cleared her throat and quickly grabbed another bottle of hot sauce to put in her basket. “I, erm, the cheese can sometimes be a bit funny.”

“…?” Eddie blinked at her, not following.

“Th-the sandwiches.” Lorena she stammered and moved around the spillage on the floor to stand beside Eddie. “I have to make the exact same choice before. If you’re struggling, I chose the ham and cheese one a while back and it was a bit stale.”

“Noted.” Eddie turned and put the discarded sandwich back. “So thanks for the advice. See you round.” He waved and turned away to head to the tills.

“Yes, you will.”

 

Lorena grimaced and smiled through it as Eddie turned to look at her with his lips pursed and his brow furrowed. _I am such a dork._ “…I mean…you _probably_ will…”

 _“_ Why’d you say that _?”_ She sighed at the sceptical way he looked at her. _Well I guess I had been wondering if he recognised me or not. Guess not._ Lorena walked pass him and her smile was sad.

“Never mind. Enjoy your sandwich Eddie and have a nice evening.” She walked off with a heavy heart and placed her basket on the counter by Mrs Chen. “Good evening Mrs Chen. I’m so sorry but I accidentally dropped and smashed a bottle of hot sauce. Please scan this one twice.”

“Thank you dear.”

 

The moment Lorena had her shopping in bags and paid for she high tailed it out of the corner shop. She didn’t look back, or she would have seen the curious way Eddie watched her flee. Or the way he hurried to pay for his deli meat sandwich and follow her. Instead Lorena walked at pace with her shopping and pitied herself all the way back to her apartment building. Up a flight of stairs and she hurried to open here door. Lorena was in such a rush as she put her bags down to unlock the door, she didn’t notice how one of the bags opened and some of the items rolled out. In particular glass bottle slowly came to perch on the very edge of the top step.

 

**How long has she been our neighbour?**

“Ah shit, that’s what she meant by probably.” Eddie groaned to himself from around the corner. He watched as she unlocked the door, scooped up her shopping and hurried inside. Once the door was shut Eddie stepped into the open and held the back of his neck. “She’s my neighbour. The one that moved in after we spooked the last guy.”

 **His music hurt us. And it was bad taste too.** “We are in perfect agreement there.” Eddie came to the top step and dropped his deep blue eyes to the bottle on the edge at his feet. **What’s that?** Eddie lifted it up and turned it in his hands.  **Funkin passion Martini cocktail? Heh heh. That sounds rude.** “Yeah, it’s meant to be. It’s a single female night in drink.” Eddie walked up to her door and knocked. **OOooo. Are we going to give her Funkin passion?** “You are a piece of work.”

The door opened and Lorena’s pale green eyes were wide as she saw him.

“…oh, erm…hello?” **Go on. Give her the funkin.**

“Hi.” Eddie chuckled nervously. “Erm, I think this rolled out of your shopping?” He offered the Martini bottle to her and she burned with embarrassment.

“Ah…yeah. That’s…that’s mine.” Lorena accepted the bottle and held it to her chest. “So, erm, I’ve been your neighbour for the last four months. That’s what my weird comment was earlier.”

“Yeah I get that now.”

 

 **This silence awkward. Food. We need to eat Eddie.** “So I guess I really will, _probably,_ see you around. Neighbour.”

“Yeah. Yes I’m sure. Thank you again for the…martini.”

“Sure.”

 

Once they were on the other side of their own doors, both Lorena and Eddie grimaced and hoped they _didn’t_ bump into each other any time soon. But for different reasons. Eddie just thought she was an oddball. Lorena was embarrassed to have been so _embarrassing_ in front of the guy she’s been crushing on for afar for four months. Suffice to say that martini bottle didn’t last _long…_

 

 

Lorena sighed and watched The Eddie Brock Report. She sipped her cup of hot chocolate, curled up on her sofa under a pink blanket to stay warm. Her apartment was surrounded by art supplies, canvases and sketch books. She was a struggling to get started artist that aid her bills by making custom models and selling them online. Clay busts, figurines the works. So she always had a table of finished or partially worked models ready to take to the nearest art studio to use their kiln. Then she’d paint and varnish them here.

 

It wasn’t an well paying job, but it payed enough to see her by.

 

“-go to ask? What is city hall intended to do about the rise in street crime? Year the figures for gun crime, gang crime, assault and robbery have gone up by 25% during the mayor’s term. 5% this last year alone. What is being done?”

“You tell them Eddie.” Lorena nodded and sipped her hot chocolate. “No one asks the hard questions like you do. No holding back. Total control of the interview. So…muscular.” She groaned and rolled her pale green eyes. one hand held her mug to her lap and the other ran back through her chestnut hair. “Not that it matters that I live opposite him. I might as well be invisible with how he didn’t even notice my existence for the last 4 months. I’ve only said good morning to him and brought his mail up since I moved in. Oh, and then of course, when I _finally_ his attention, I freak out.” Lorena hung her head forward and sighed.

 

It was 7pm, a Saturday night, and Lorena was spending it like she did every other night. Alone, cooped up in her apartment and wishing she was the pretty outgoing type that could do something about it. But no. _Shy introverts that are attracted to big strong men tend to hide behind closed doors and coco. So far, all of which have been jerks. I still have the burn marks to prove it._ “I bet you’re not mean.” Lorena sighed dreamily at Eddie on the TV. “I bet you’re a good guy underneath those dark blue eyes and firm muscles. Oh God I’m so pathetic!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Oh, good morning Lorena.” She gulped and a smile blossomed over her face. She’d opened her front door with a box of clay models all prepped and ready for the kiln, to find Eddie leaving his room as well. “You ok? That looks heavy.”

“Yeah, erm, it is-morning good. Good morning. Eddie. My box is heavy, but I’m… _good…_ you? A-are _you_ good? _” And apparently determined to be a total freak._

 

**Hungry.**

“Yeah, my kitchen is empty so I’m going out to buy some food.” Eddie was getting the hang of talking to Venom without the people around him thinking he was crazy. Lorena locked her door and shoved her keys into her black handbag. She held the carboard box to the front of her red plaid set of dungarees over a black vest. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and her pale green eyes seemed to dart up at him through her lashes bashfully. **Stop staring and let’s go get some food! Hungry!**

“I always see you with food.” Lorena giggled and turned to walk down the stairs with him. “Are you a grazer or a gorger?” **What did she call us?**

“Am I a…?”

“Oh. A grazer eats constantly, but small amounts. You know, the always nibbling on something people.” Lorena smiled, so happy to be _talking_ to someone. Especially Eddie hot-stuff Brock. “A gorger doesn’t eat often,  but when they do they eat until they’re stuffed!” **Oooo. Can we be both?** “I’m a grazer myself. I big pretzel and biscuit fan. Always have some on me.” **Hungry. Ask her for some!** _I am not asking for some of her snacks._ **Do it. We need to eat.** _Not going to happen. Just be quiet a second._  

“I, erm.” Eddie took a moment to get mentally back on track again. “I’m a bit of both these days. Always seem to be hungry.”

“Oh careful! You might have a parasite!” Lorena giggled and Eddie felt Venom snarling behind his eyes. “No, I bet it’s just because you’re so busy all the time.” She smiled at him with a blush. “You know, with your news report? Running all over San Francisco to chase down the bad guys.”

“Oh you watch my show?” Eddie smiled and opened the door for her, so she wouldn’t have to struggle with it and her box of clay models.

“Yeah, I’m such a fan. You really care about the city, you know.” Her blush intensified and she realised how much of a fangirl she was sounding. “Erm, I’m turning left now.”

“And I gotta go this way.” Eddie jerked his head in the other direction. **Quick, ask for some of her snacks. Here, I’ll help.** To his great horror his stomach seemed to roar loudly in that moment. “A hah, _kinda_ hungry I guess.” _You are such an ass sometimes._

“Oh I can totally help-I just a second.” Lorena put the cardboard box on the floor between them and reached into the pouch of her plaid dungarees. From her just beneath her pouch she retrieved an impossibly large bag of blueberry bonbons. “Here.” She offered the bag to him.

“Thank you.” Eddie chuckled and politely retrieved one. “Mmmm. These are good.” He spoke with the blue sphere on his tongue. Eddie pressed his lips shut when that tongue became _very_ dextrous and enveloped the sweet four times… **Eddie! These are funkin tasty! Get more!** _I am not taking more of her snacks. You can wait until I go shopping. I am literally taking us shopping now. _

“Here.” Lorena pushed the bag into his hands and her green eyes shone with joy. “I have so many snacks at home. In fact, one of my few hobbies is baking, so if you’re ever in need of a sweet fix I always have cookies or brownies.” **…does she mean that? This isn’t human humour is it? Tell her to go and get us some now.**

“I’m sure I’ll end up taking you up on that offer. But you’re on your way out now so another time.” **But brownies…chocolate is the one thing you humans did right.** Eddie chuckled, amused at the whining alien in his head. “In the mean time, thank you for the bonbons.” He shoved them in his leather jacket pocket, and dropped his blue eyes to the box at his feet. Something caught _both_ their attention. Eddie lowered to pick up her box of models and offered it to her. **You’re right. That’s us.** “Is…that the vigilante people have been talking about?”

“Oh. Oh my, yes. Venom, his name is.” Taking advantage of Eddie still holding the box she retrieved the large bust. Holding it up, it was very artistically done. Fine details like the muscles and bone of his firm jaw could be seen. The flaming white eyes were there also, and they were so very life like. Even though it was made of clay. Yet, the mouth was smooth. “It’s not very good though. I make and sell custom busts and figures online. The client sent me a picture, but the mouth was all blurred. All the photo’s I found online are either out of focus or just distorted.” She frowned, her own biggest critique. “I just know if I got a better picture, or saw him myself, I’d be able to get the mouth right.” **Tell her I’ll model for her in return for chocolate baked goods as payment.** _That is not going to happen. Trying to keep a low profile, remember? _“Sorry, babbling again.” Lorena lowered the bust back into he box and hooked her arms under the box. “I better stop wasting your time Eddie. H-have a good day at work.”

 

Eddie got a flash back of Anna kissing him and saying that every morning. It made him frown and his heart ache. **Want to go and see her? She clearly still wants us.** _Not yet. I went round last week to say hi, remember? Can’t start stalking her or I’ll get a restraining order slapped on my ass._

“You too. See you around.” Eddie turned his back to her. **Tell her to get baking!** “I look forward to the smell of cookies and brownies one of these days.”

“A-absolutely!” Lorena called out after him and practically floated all the way to the art studio. She got to work and as she waited for the kiln cycle to finish she jotted down a shopping list. _I have a ton of flour, but eggs and chocolate is in short supply. Need to get baking so I have an excuse to see Eddie again. And not on the TV screen!_

* * *

Three days later Eddie came home after a rather crushing retreat from Anne’s house. Dan was there, and he stood in the doorway as his ex-girlfriend politely appeased him. Even venom could tell that she still had feelings for him, but she just kept saying ‘I’m with Dan now’, and wouldn’t allow him to entertain the hope of getting her back…

 

He was truly miserable as he slumped up the stairs to his apartment. Venom was itching under his skin for some action and of course, something to eat. Preferably the heads of the people they hunted down…

“I’m not in the mood tonight buddy.” Eddie huffed and walked towards his door with the hope that his internal roommate would let him get so drunk he’d pass out tonight. That was something he missed about pre-Venom. Getting wasted when he wanted to check out of reality for a while. Unfortunately alcohol didn’t seem to have the same affect on him anymore. **Pussy. Why do you keep going back if she no longer wishes be ours? She doesn’t even know I’m still with you. She foolishly thinks I have a new host. Oh I know! Let’s go kill Dr Dan.** _No. We are not going to kill my ex’s new boyfriend. Oh I’m sorry, her new fiancé. _**Ah. You saw the ring too. Shit. Wait…that smell!**

 

Eddie paused his hand on the doorknob and followed his nose to look at Lorena’s door across the way. **…Eddie I smell chocolate. Hungry. Go get some of Lorena’s baking. She said we could have it. That would make us feel better.** Before Eddie could think about walking like a sane person and knocking, black tendrils erupted from his back and banged at the door. “Sh-shit don’t do that?!” Eddie turned and hurried over to make it look like he’d knocked…loudly. “H-Hi. Evening.”

“Eddie?” Lorena opened the door and beamed a smile at him. Immediately a wall of delicious smells hit him full force, and Venom started to ripple across his back with excitement. Thankfully _beneath_ his clothes.

“My God that smells amazing.” **Eat. Go in and eat all of it.** “My kitchen is practically empty again. Could I…I mean you said-”

“C-come in!” Lorena waved her hand and felt her heart racing. _Eddie is in my apartment! Yes!_ “Have you had a good day?”

“…yeah.” **Liar.** _She doesn’t need to know. We’re here for cookies and then we’re leaving._ “You?”

“Erm, yes thank you.” Lorena closed the door behind them and led the way to her kitchen. The layout of her apartment was very similar to his, but it was cleaner and had art supplies cluttered here and there. Yet her kitchen was immaculate. As he came up behind her he felt his skin tingle all over at what they saw. **Funkin fudge-ing choco-tastic! Eat it ALL Eddie.** “It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to bake for anyone, so I  went a little overboard. Erm, triple chocolate fudge brownies.” She had racks and racks of brownies cooling across every available kitchen surface. She retrieved a spatula and started plating some up, which allowed Eddie to appreciate the rest of her. Pink fluffy slippers, denim shorts, red sleeveless blouse and a cute frilly white apron tied at the back of her waist and around her neck. Her long brown hair was braided down her back and her pale green eyes shone with excitement. “So let me know what you think. If it’s too sweet I can make something else next time.” The moment the plate was offered to him Eddie felt Venom moving his hands to accept it with a sense of urgency. **Gimme gimme gimme** _Hand on a second._ A bell rang out and the cute brunette turned to pull her oven open. Thank goodness Lorena had her back to Eddie, as an unnaturally long tongue shot out, swept up all the brownies and brought them _all_ into Eddie’s mouth at once. _Shit-Venom-I need to fucking breath man!_ **I’ll just shift. Our mouth is bigger than…oh sweet stars.**

Eddie hit his chest and forced a lump of chocolatey delight down his gullet. **More! Get more! Make Lorena bake these and pay her if you have to. Do it.**   _They are pretty good._ Eddie and Venom had to agree that the moist smooth texture of the brownie meant that the triple chocolate and fudge wasn’t _too_ sweet. “Oh, gosh, you eat really quickly…” Lorena giggled over her shoulder as she placed another rack of brownies on the side to cool. Eddie chuckled and shrugged.

“I was really hungry. These are amazing. You would make so much money if you sold these.” Eddie licked his lips and enjoyed the feeling of satisfaction he shared with the symbiote. “So…there are a lot of brownies here…how many am I allowed to-”

“A-all of them.” Lorena blushed and held her elbows. “I mean, I like baking, but I’m not the kind of girl to be able to spend every day doing this as a way of making money. My passion is in my art…so I only made these for you…” She blushed and chuckled. “I guess I went a little overboard huh?”

“Nope.” **Not at all.** “I’ll take all of these off your hands.” **We’ll eat them all tonight.** _Not all of them Venom. There’s like 200 brownies here. you’ll make me vomit and become diabetic if you do that. _**But I’ll just heal-** _No way!_

“So you like them?” She barely whispered, so bashful it was cute. **Fuck these are squares of heaven. Tell her if we didn’t enjoy their taste so much, we’d be fucking them.** _I am not saying that. _

“I have _never_ tasted brownies so good in my life.” Eddie mentally put his foot down and smiled, offering the plate back to her. “And I’ll happily take as many as you’ll give me.”

“Cool. I’m sure I have some Tupperware boxes somewhere…”

 

Eddie leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Lorena walked around the breakfast island and rummaged in cupboards. He helped himself to three brownies and found that the reporter in him made him scan his new surroundings. Just after the kitchen there was a table filled with busts and figures of all shapes and sizes. He chomped through a brownie and his feet took him over to her living room. With his free hand Eddie pried canvases off each other from their propped position against the sofa. **They’re not like the models. You can feel the passion of her need in these.** _You get art?_ **Says the monkey that never left it’s own planet to the well travelled alien.** _That came to invade and eat everyone…? _**Point taken.**

 

Eddie tucked into his second brownie and looked over his shoulder to see Lorena was busy packaging up his precious brownies. This let him look around a bit more and his gaze fell upon an open door to her bedroom. Normally he would never venture into a woman’s bedroom without permission, but it was what was on the easel facing the open doorway that drew him closer. **Eddie. That is us.** _Wow…she’s really good._

 

Now chewing the third brownie Eddie leaned with his elbow against the doorframe and looked at a black canvas. It was almost like looking in a mirror and seeing his alter ego. Despite the dark backdrop, he could see rigid detail of the grey veins, the fraying at the edges of his white eyes, and the definition of each muscle. **It’s not finished. Where is our mouth?** _Remember what she said the other day? She can’t find a close up of your mouth buddy to get it right. If she’s a hard core artist, she might not want to risk running the piece by fudging up something she isn’t sure she can do well yet._

 

There as a pure white area with dark smeared edging where his wide open mouth would be. Almost like it had been rubbed out after the fact, not left blank as she did everything else. **We could-** _not happening._

“Eddie?” She sounded so unsure as she got his attention. “I…boxed up all the brownies. I’ve filled 5 Tupperware boxes, 3 biscuit tins and a cake tin.”

“You are _really_ talented.” Eddie nodded to her with enthusiasm. “I can see that this is your passion now. All your paintings are really…you can feel the passion and need in them.”

“Really?” Lorena clasped her hands over her chest and her green eyes were so bright as she smiled. “Thank you so much. That-that means a lot actually.” Her cheeks were burning and she subconsciously leaned into Eddie as she spoke to him. “Oh, but that one isn’t done. One day, I hope.”

“The mouth, yeah.” Eddie walked away from her bedroom, feeling he’d invaded her home long enough. “Well maybe one day the big guy will stay still for a picture.” Eddie meant a photograph, but Lorena gasped and dreamily looked to one side.

“Oh that would be amazing. To have him pose for me? I mean, Venom is really what all the ancient Greek artists were going for when they cared the gods into marble. Larger than life. Asymmetrical with his aesthetics and yet despite his beautiful dimensions, he embodies feral hunger and chaos.”

 

 **Eddie…does Lorena want to fuck me?** _Absolutely not._ Eddie chuckled nervously and backed into her kitchen. **It sounds like she does. She called me beautiful and hungry. She clearly wishes to mate with-**

“I’m not really knowledgeable about art, but that sounds very complex and like something an artist would have to appreciate. After all? When I see venom, I just see a big guy with lots of teeth.” **Fucker. You’re just jealous.** _Oh I am not jealous of the alien living in my body. _**Bitch.** _Jerk._

“When you see him?” Lorena folded her arms and raised a brow, watching as Eddie hurried to stack all the containers of brownies. He didn’t trust Venom not to do something reckless if they stayed much longer and she said one more enamoured thing about his symbiote. “You see Venom?”

“…in the news.” Eddie shrugged with a smile, backing out of her apartment and holding all the containers with one hand. “So, erm, thank you for the brownies. They taste fantastic, and I bet they don’t last the fortnight.” **Night.** “Week.” **Tomorrow.** “Few days even.” **…alright. Now lets go and eat those brownies. I’m hungry.** Eddie got the door open and felt safer already as he crossed the threshold. “Lovely seeing you again. Thanks for the brownies. Your art is _amazing_.” **Why thank you.** _I was complimenting Lorena’s art skills, not you-oh just be quiet._ “Bye!”

“Bye Ed-” His door shut and Lorena felt like she’d started that exchange so well, and then she somehow ruined it by letting her freak flag fly. It was only after she started to talk about her Venom portrait that he wigged out and couldn’t escape fast enough. “…maybe he doesn’t like Venom?...or you know… _me_.” She sighed and shut her own door to start her nightly pity party earlier than normal. “I’m such a loser! Why couldn’t I have just kept my mouth shut. Damn it!”


	2. 2

The brownies lasted 2 days, and that was with constant nagging of Venom to _not_ kill him from a sugar overdose. It made them both restless and caused Eddie to immerse himself in his investigative journalism during the day, and stalking San Francisco by night. By day four he felt relatively calm again. That was of course, until the knock at his door came and Eddie found Lorena holding a tin of shortbread.

“I was baking again…don’t worry just one tin this time. I thought you might…erm…?” **If you don’t take that shortbread, I’m going to contemplate seeing if she would make a suitable host.**

“Wow, yes, absolutely want the shortbread.” Eddie nodded and held his hands out for them. In a flash he saw something that his keen investigative blue eyes picked up on. She was wearing a green turtleneck jumper, despite it being so warm today, and as he took the tin…he could have _sworn_ he saw her skin as darker beneath the cuff. “…are you ok?”

“Yes of course.” Lorena smiled, and didn’t appear out of sorts. She tugged her sleeves down a tad, but other than that she just kept smiling. “I’m thinking of making some cookies at the weekend. Would you like chocolate chip, or smarties?” **Either. Both. Just make her keep baking!**

“I’ll happily eat whatever you want to cook me.” **Bake, idiot.** “bake-I meant bake.”

“Ok. Erm, I’m going to need those containers back soon. I’m nearly out.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll clean and bring them round tomorrow.” Eddie nodded happily and held the shortbread close. The buttery smell alone was making Venom squirm beneath the surface. “Thank you Lorena.”

“Good evening Eddie.”

* * *

 

 

Their routine became rather comfortable over the next month. Work made Eddie busy, and once a week he would swing home via Anne’s place. Each time became more painful than the last time. She was sweet, really, still coming out to see him and ask how he was doing. Eddie was trying to play it cool and honest, whereas Venom was fast losing patience. So much so that the frequency of their arguments about the ‘Anne problem’ had spilled over from their most recent pitiful visit, all the way back to their apartment. Eddie was cooking not one, but four stakes on a massive gridle pan.

“I’m sorry Eddie. I can’t come and have a friendly drink with you. I want us to be on good terms, but I’m with Dan now.” Eddie mocked as he used a spatula to turn his stakes over. A large black mass craned over his shoulder, which felt rather natural after all this time. Flaming white eyes and the devilish grin of his symbiote hovered over his left shoulder. “Don’t’ worry I’m doing them rare.”

**“Yummy. I love the Blood.”**

“Yeah I know.” He chuckled and started plating up the stakes. His hands paused before lifting the plate of meat. _Anne used to demand hers to be so well done the were nearly black. The slightest bit of blood or pink and she’d drain of colour._ Eddie smiled at the memory…and then sighed. A cool nudge of his cheek made him turned and look at Venom.

**“You know your dopamine and serotonin levels are always very low after you visit Anne. Every visit is worst than the last.”**

“Yeah I get a bit down I guess.” Eddie walked over to his dining table, sat down and hacked into the stake with his fork and stake knife.

 **“I simply wonder why you still go.”** Venom retreated back inside of Eddie so he could enjoy the taste and texture of the stake. **It makes no sense to me. You don’t trust her, or you’d tell her we were still part of us. You want her back, but for months she’s refused to do more than talk on the front porch to you. I can heal all wounds, but I can’t stop the pain you inflict on us ever time you allow Anne to reject us.**

Eddie sighed and paused mid chew. That was oddly affectionate of the alien. Not wanting him to keep punishing himself, and feeling helpless to stop him. **Anne is either ours, or she isn’t. She comes out her house and touches your arm, smiles, but then goes back inside and mounts Dr Dan-hole.** Aaaaaand Venom was back to his blunt self again.

 

“It’s not easy for her buddy. I mean she clearly still has feelings for me. that kiss was-” **She kissed you, not us. And only because we convinced her to.**

“What’s your point?” Eddie shoved more stake into his mouth and chewed angrily. **You won’t even tell her I’m still here. What happens if she does come back to you, but finds out I’m here and flees? There is no you and me anymore Eddie. We are a package deal. Tell her, make her ours, or stop torturing yourself and let’s go eat some brownies.**

“One, I’m eating stake.” Eddie gulped and started cutting into the second slab of bloody meat. “Two, we don’t have any brownies left. You seem to struggle with _moderation._ Three, I can’t exactly win Anne back if I don’t put myself out there to see her.” He rolled his eyes, like this was obvious. They’d also had this conversation…many times already. “So ‘let’s go eat some brownies’, won’t fix this.” **Oh, I see. Then let’s just keep doing it your way. Stalking and pining over a woman that doesn’t want us.**

A knock at the door cut their bickering short and Eddie chewed the stake still in his mouth. **Don’t leave the stake to go cool. Here. I’ll finish it.** The feeling of being engulfed in black liquid wasn’t as strange as it used to be. The flaming white eyes Venom looked down at the two remaining stakes and opened his mighty jaws wide. His tongue coiled around the slabs of meat and brought them swiftly up into his mouth. Venom gulped deeply and licked across his arsenal of teeth.

 **“Much better.”** He stood as the knock at the door came again, and he rippled back into Eddie so the person at the door would be none the wiser. He opened the door…and actually smiled.

“Lorena?”

“H-Hi Eddie.” She smiled bright up at him, her long brown hair down today and wore a very cute outfit. Trainers, black jeans and tank top with a grey woollen cardigan. Her pale green eyes were bright and her freckles moved with the curve of her smiling cheeks. “Erm, I made some gingerbread men today. In fact, I’ve made a lot of them, and hoped that when you go on the streets tomorrow, you might give some out?”

“You saw my show?” Eddie leaned with his left forearm against the doorframe and smiled at her.

“Oh, yes. I watch it every day…” She blushed at the accidental blurted admission. “That is, _yes_ I saw your charity run tomorrow. Help for San Fran’s homeless appeal?” Lorena offered up a large tin and a bright smile. “They’re more like gingerbread _faces_ than people. Lots of smiling faces. I hope…that’s ok?”

“Hell yeah.” Eddie accepted the tin and walked back into the apartment. _We are not eating these._ **But-** _nope. Lorena made these for the homeless. We are not eating them._ He placed the tin on his kitchen side and noticed that Lorena still stood at the threshold. “Come on in.”

“Thank you.” She came in and looked around curiously. It was very minimalistic and wooden everywhere. Then again, she imagined Eddie didn’t spend all that much time actually _in_ the apartment.

“What’s that?”

“Hmm?” She blinked and looked over at Eddie, watching as he came over to stand in front of her. Lorena blushed and lifted the shopping bag hanging off her left arm. “Oh! Well remember my custom order busts and figurine business?” She giggled and pointed with her right hand at the bag. “I’ve just been to the art studio to blast my latest attempt at Venom’s face. Would you like to see?” **OOOoooo. I wanna see.**

“Sure.” Lorena put the shopping bag on his wooden table and watched as she retrieved the bust with pride. She placed it on the table and her hands caressed either side of his face with the pride of an artist. It was still clay and she hadn’t painted it yet, but even so the attention to detail was clear. Eddie thought that with the right black and white paint, she’d be pretty much there.  

“I got another client asking for a Venom bust. I’m confident in the shape of the face, the arch of the eyes but the _mouth_ still doesn’t seem right.” Lorena lifted her right had up and nibbled at the knuckle of her finger. The left hand still stroked at the bust’s jaw and she sighed. “So far the clients are always happy, but I guess it’s the perfectionist in me. I just wish I could Venom’s mouth right. If I could see a better picture, or better in person. Gosh, if could _feel_ the ridges and contours myself I’d nail this piece I’m sure.” Eddie blinked and felt the symbiote beneath his shirt squirming. **Fuck she’s hot when she does that.** Eddie’s blue eyes widened, shocked by the symbiote’s admission. “Anyway, this will have to do for now.” Lorena giggled and returned the bust to the shopping bag. “Oh I almost forgot.” Her right hand came out of the bag with a small Tupperware box. “Lemon coconut squares?”

“Oh for the homeless run?” Eddie accepted the box of yellow treats gladly.

“Oh, no these are for you. I thought you might like a change from chocolate, so these are more zingy.” **I’ll show you zingy.** _Venom?!!_ **Give me a break. She was just touching up our face and talked of wanting to touch us. Then she gave his more baked goods.** _Well I can see what gets you going. Dude, not when she’s right in front of me._

“I’m sure they will be delicious.” Eddie forced a smile to his face and watched as Lorena gathered her shopping bag to head or the door.

“I hope so! That’s is my favourite recipe. Passed down from my grandmother. I mean, if you prefer cookies and brownies I can make more of those, of course.” She was blushing as she turned to waved from her own apartment door. “But I hope you like these…good night!”

“Night Lorena.” Eddie shut the door and was still smiling as he walked over to the sofa and turned on the TV. He found that venom enjoyed watching MMA tournaments and action films, so he found suitable blood and fist filled program and popped the lid off the Tupperware box.

 

When he placed the first small square in his mouth both he and Venom moaned in perfect harmony. “Fuck me these are amazing!” **We still like chocolate, but these are better than poptarts. Eat another one!** “Alright alright hang on.” Eddie chuckled and relaxed against the sofa. He munched through four more before either of them spoke again. **You’re feeling better now.** “Hmmm?” **Since Lorena came over, showed she’s interested in you, your show and your charitable interests, and plied us with confectionary. Your hormone levels are actually above normal. It’s buzzy in here.** “Buzzy?” Eddie sniggered and lowered to lay comfortably across the sofa. Another lemon coconut square went in his mouth and he hummed with appreciation. **You haven’t felt this way for a long time. We should go over there and fuck her. She’d like that.** “Wow, _dude_ you can’t just declare things like that.” Eddie was spluttering with laughter. **Why not? Your perception informs me that she is an attractive female human. She has an interest in getting her hands on my face, and her pheromone levels always present above base levels around you Eddie. She wants to fuck.** Eddie groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Venom she does _not-”_ **She does. And I think she’d be fun to-** “Ok. I’m still in love with Anne, so there will be no fucking of our sweet neighbours, ok?” **Why? She wants you. Your heart rate increases around her. You think she’s sweet and cute. So let’s go fuck her.** “Oh my God Venom, it does _not_ work that way.” Eddie chuckled despite himself. Venom knew all the factual information that he knew, and he was intuitive to Eddie’s emotions, but not the social norms of human interaction. “I love Anne, so I’m not dating anyone else. That is that.” Eddie thought the argument was over when Venom didn’t come back at him straight away. So he shrugged, popped another heavenly square in his mouth and sighed. **…we don’t love Anne.** Eddie sat up and raised a brow. He felt movement and turned to his left and saw the mass of black  coming before Venom finished forming his haunting face.

**“You may say you Love Anne, but she doesn’t want you. She certainly doesn’t want us. When we were temporarily bonded to her, it was only to save you. She found us terrifying and was obviously relieved when she thought we had perished.”**

“Well it’s a bit hard to-”

 **“You have kept our continued existence a secret because you know Anne will not accept you if she knew.”** Eddie gulped as he looked into those flaming white eyes. **“We are unified, Eddie. There is no Eddie without Venom. If you want to choose a successful mate, you need to bare that in mind. A partner who will accept us both. In the mean time?”** Venom’s serious expression became sadistic as he cackled and licked his teeth. **“Let’s have some fun. Lorena looks very flexible. She’s into us, and wants to be fucked by us. I like her.”** “Well that’s…weird that you want to have sex with my neighbour, but it’s still not happening.” Eddie flinched when Venom hissed and snapped his jaws at him.

“ **Don’t be a pussy Eddie. Let’s go spread that cute chick around our cock.”**

“Oh, I could happily go my entire lifetime without _ever_ hearing you say that again.” Eddie shuddered and put the lid back on the Tupperware box. “For the record? It’s _my_ dick. Not ‘ours’.”

 **“We don’t need you cock to fuck her if that’s your problem?”** Venom inclined his head to one side and narrowed his flaming white eyes on him. **“We can make a construct much bigger and more effective than your flaccid organ to-”**

“Okay, I’m not comfortable talking about this.” Eddie shook his head and walked across the living room, through his bedroom and into the bathroom. At this stage of the game he thought a nice cold shower might calm Venom down. “Oh and for the record? It’s only flaccid when it’s not being used. I have no problem rising to the occasion.” He grumbled as he started stripping off. Venom absorbed back inside of Eddie as he stepped into the shower cubicle and started to hose himself down. “Oh great. thank you _so much.”_ Eddie held his face and groaned with humiliation. **Heh heh, you got hard thinking about fucking Lorena. Let’s go do that. We can use your cock if you want?** “Just stop talking.” Eddie was mortified. It didn’t feel right getting an erection with his ‘passenger’. He certainly hadn’t been able to tend to his rising frustrations with an audience. In fact it had been close to a year since he’d had sex, and well over 6 months since he’d masturbated. **Oooo Lorena. Isn’t her face so very cute when she blushes? The pink of her lips? I wonder how soft she is?** “You are not helping.” Eddie snapped and furiously rubbed soap across his chest and torso. **Of course I am. I bet she’d feel so smooth if she was in the shower with us right now. All wet and ready. I can see your memories of how humans mate, and it certainly seems like it would be fun. More physical than some of the other species my kind has used as hosts. I wonder how tight she’d be?** “I swear to God I’m going to go and put some very _very_ loud music on right now if you don’t calm the hell down.” **Come on Eddie we’re so pent up. If you won’t go over so we can fuck her, at least think about it and release some tension?** Eddie’s mouth opened with shock. “…are you…asking me to _pleasure_ myself?” **We’d feel so much better.** Venom’s voice sang and Eddie was appalled. **We could always do it if you if-** “If you even _think_ about touching my cock, I’m putting the loudest most screechy music I can find on and kicking you out.” **GGGGGrrrrrr.** Venom snarled, but Eddie didn’t let that stop him from finishing his shower and stepping out to wrap a towel around him. **Pussy.**

 

Eddie exhaled deeply and tried to calm himself. It was an interesting turn of events to find out that Venom shared in his sexual frustration. He also thought that Anne was a lost cause, and pleaded with Eddie to move on. It was only now that he realised that was because Venom, apparently, had needs as well. “Hay, how about we watch something violent and unnecessarily gory, whilst eating some lemon and coconut squares, before getting some sleep?” **…fine…** “Alright.” Eddie chuckled at the sulk his symbiote was in. Thankfully his towel was no longer tenting and he was free to relax for the rest of the evening.

 

 _With_ the knowledge that his alien symbiote was horny…just great.


	3. 3

_Oh God no._

 

Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. Lorena only came into store to have a look at their Christmas decorations. It was too early to seriously buy any, but Christmas had always been something that cheered her up. And this was a high end store, with wonderful decorations that glowed and sang so beautifully. She didn’t even need to buy anything. She shouldn’t have been there.

 

Yet she was, along with 50 or so other innocently shopping civilians, and 10 balaclava wearing, gun wielding robbers.

“Everybody down!” _Oh no!_ Lorena whimpered and lowered to the floor like everyone else. On her front, her left cheek against the floor and her hands pressed palm down at either side of her face, she trembled with fear. The twinkling of the fairy lights were so out of the mood of terror that spread throughout the store. The sound of crying and panic filled the air, and Lorena saw that the gunmen were not to be messed with. Two of them were kicking the life out of the poor security guard. She sobbed and held her mouth with her right hand after the sound of gunfire and the jerk of the guard’s body signalled he was dead. _Oh no. Th-they’re killing people. I don’t want to die. Oh God. Please I pray for strength and protection in this dark hour. Please keep us safe. Please let us all survive this._ “All together! Everyone move to the space by the front doors and stay down!” Lorena looked over her shoulder and saw another gunman stalking forward. His pistol was aimed downward, but he shot someone in the shin for ‘not being fast enough’. Lorena scrambled on her hands and knees to follow the rest of the panicked hostages to lay on the floor in front of the front doors. “Now nobody move, or I’ll shook you in the fucking head!”

_____________________________________________________________

            

**“Yum. Order cream filled donuts.”**

“You realise I need to eat something healthy like vegetables at some point right?” Eddie had his laptop to his side and was leisurely doing a good shop. Venom was helping with the online order, with his head arching over Eddie’s right shoulder and two tendrils tapping at the keys around Eddie’s.

**“Hn. As long as we get to eat what we want to eat too, fine. And I want ice cream.”**

“Alright. Vegetable stir-fry for dinner, followed by cookie dough ice cream.” They compromised as Eddie made some notes at the kitchen table. He was putting together the hard-hitting questions he had for certain public defender’s office, when he felt his whole body jerk to the left. “Wow, hay buddy what’s the problem. Geez ok.” Venom’s head had swung over to the other side and now he surrounded Eddie’s feet to make him get up and walk over to face the TV in the lounge. “What’s gong on?”

 **“Turn that up.”** Venom was snarling at the TV, and Eddie shrugged to do as he was ‘asked’.

“Alright.” Eddie chuckled and retrieved the remote. He turned up the volume and the news reporter became loud enough to hear. “Well shit. Some fancy department store is being robbed. Oh, hostages huh?”

 **“Bad guys Eddie.”** Venom giggled with a wide toothy grin, snapping his head too look at his host. **“Bad guys mean we get to eat some heads. Heads, Eddie. Juicy brains surrounded by hard crunchable skulls. Like cream eggs, but better!”**

“Oh now come _on.”_ Eddie shuddered with disgust. “Could you _not_ talk about eating human beings like that?”

 

“This just in. The hostages are all in view of the snipers and are being used as human shields. We have had confirmation that at least three hostages have been shot, and one is dead.” The reporter continued keeping the public up to date and Eddie clenched his fists on the back of the sofa facing the TV.

 

“Ah hell.” Eddie grumbled and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. “Murderers _are_ on your menu.”

 **“Oh goodie. Let’s go.”** Eddie groaned as his feet were marched out of the apartment. He as turned with a jerk to face the fire escape, and he huffed. **“I’ll take it from here.”** He pushed the window open, climbed out onto the fire escape and his entire body became encased in black and off-white veins. **“Dinner time.”**

Her heart was racing. She peered up to her side towards the back of the store. Lorena was amongst a sea of downward facing hostages and she knew better than to move an inch. She obediently laid there as the thugs gathered up all their wallets and phones. She kept her head down the entire time and didn’t make any eye contact. Funny how old habits so easily fall back into place. Survival instincts had kicked in. Lorena wished she’d worn something a bit longer today. It was hot, so she decided to wear a nice summer dress. A red sleeveless halter neck dress with a black skirt. She managed to shuffle herself to lay with her hands down by her sides. She smoothed the skirt down to her mid thigh and laid there obediently. Time seemed to move slowly to Lorena, and she tried to calm her nerves. Every time she heard a cuss or a strange bang, she flinched.

 

_Okay. I just need to lay here, still and wait for the danger to pass. That way they won’t shoot me. I’ll survive and go home and-_

“What the fuck is going on?”

 

The sound of metal being hammered got all their attention. The hostages, Lorena included, turned onto their sides to look up as all the gunmen aimed up at the ceiling. A panel above them fell with a clang towards the back of the store, and Lorena couldn’t believe what her icy green eyes saw. Venom came crashing down from the ceiling and snarled with a mighty roar. “Shit! Shoot him!”

 **“By all means mother fuckers, put up a fight if it makes you feel better.”** He held his arms out and laughed at the barrage of bullets that soared through the air at him. Venom waited until they were out, lowered his bottom jaw and a flood of spent slugs fell out in a wave of metal. **“Our turn!”**

 

Venom extended his right arm and a massive tendril clotheslined half of them. He sped forward on all fours and collided with two men trying to reload. One got back handed with such force the goon’s back snapped around a pillar. The second was lifted by his throat and gutted by a punch straight through his body. **“Two down. Eight to go.”** He giggled and licked the blood from his fingers. **“Next one to get close enough becomes a snack!”** Venom leapt up to the ceiling and galloped along it,  chasing after the scattering thugs as they shot wildly up at him. **“Down the hatch!”** _Venom, you’re enjoying his way too much! _Eddie groaned in their head. Venom landed on the third goon, mouth open wide, and swallowed his head down before severing the head with his teeth. All in the same motion as landing. **“MMmmmm yummy!”** _You seriously have a problem._

 

Lorena slowly moved to her hands and knees to watch as Venom leapt back and forth across the convenience store. One by one he ripped, broke, snapped, ate and shredded the gunmen. All whilst grinning and giggling. _Ah man do you have to just-ah seriously._ Venom moaned as he chewed down on a nice juicy liver. He swallowed the fresh meat and licked his face and fingers clean. _Buddy that’s gross._ **“But so tasty.”**

 

One last thug stood behind Venom, gun raised and ready to shoot him in the head. **“OOoo, missed one.”** Venom giggled and shot a tendril out from his back. The balaclava wearing gunman collided side on with a sound system display. The low music playing on the local radio station was whacked up to blare out screaming heavy meatal music. **“AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!”**

 

Venom stood up and held his head. _Mother fucker that hurts!_ He spasmed in pain and threw himself round on his heels to face the sound system. To their collective horror the gunman had figured out what had caused them  so much pain. He his hand was poised over the dial. **“DO IT AND WE WILL RIP YOUR ARSE OPEN!”** _Shit he’s going to do it._ **“MOTHERFUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!”**

 

Lorena lifted up on her knees and saw Venom fall to his in pain. Tendrils whipped out around him and his jaws were wide as he roared in agony. The way he convulsed wasn’t natural, and she started panting and looking around for something to help him. She saw the gunman by the sound system, cranking up the volume and jeering, taking easy shots at Venom and hitting him dead on each time. Three shots later and he was on his back, still writhing in torment. Lorena scrambled to her feet and found herself consumed with only one thought. 

 

Make it stop.

 

She cried out in panic as she ran at the gunman, surprising him and tackling him clumsily to the ground. Hell, the last thing he’d expected in that moment was for a timid, petite little brunette in a summer dress to come and spear him over! Lorena was still screaming as she tumbled off him and kneed him right in the balls. The sound _he_ released was almost as haunting as Venom’s wails. Not wanting to find out if the black clad goon had any more bullets left, Lorena clawed at the floor and got to her feet. She skidded over to the sound system, reached behind it and took hold of the plug at the wall.

“You fucking bitch!” Her neck was taken and she gasped, her free hand scratching and yanking at his wrist to try and get more air past her clenched throat. “I’ll fucking kill you!” He yelled in her face and pulled a switch blade from his belt.

 

Thud.

 

A large black hand landed on his shoulder, and Lorena pulled her hand back from behind the sound system…holding the plug…

**“No you little turd. We’ll fucking kill _you.”_**

 

Lorena gulped down sweet air as her assailant was lifted clear off the ground. She held her neck with both hands and watched as he was hurled up and held by his ankles. The wet sound of ripping signalled that Venom was pulling each leg in the opposite direction. It was over in a second. Each half of his body collided with a horrid splat against the walls to the left and right of them. **“See? We ripped your arse open.”** _Ok, that was pretty cool. I’ll give you that one. Can you hear ringing?_ **“Those frequencies always rattle our marbles for a while after.”**

“A-are you ok now?” Venom dropped his vision and looked down before him. It took them a second, but Venom’s flaming eyes widened when he realised it was none other than Lorena. She stood there, fussing with the sleeves of her hands and looking up with big green eyes. Venom scanned the department store and saw that all the other hostages had run away as he went on a rampage. _Everyone else ran. But she stayed and saved us? Never mind. Quick, let’s get out of here before she freaks out._

 **“No.”** _What?!_ Eddie panicked as Venom’s grin widened and his eyes narrowed. Leaning over he gave Lorena their undivided attention.

“N-no?” Lorena gulped and looked up at the smirk on Venom’s face.

 **“Hmm?”** He pretended he hadn’t spoken and chuckled at her. **“You’re pretty.”** _What the hell are you playing at Eddie?_

“Oh I- _thank you.”_ Lorena blushed and tucked her chestnut hair behind her ears. She hoped the goon’s hands around her throat hadn’t been long enough to leave any marks. She wouldn’t know until later thought. Right now the brunette was more overwhelmed at the intense attention Venom was now giving her. “That’s very…I can’t remember the last time anyone ever said that to me.” She made a mental note to wear that red and black summer dress more often.

 **“Hmm.”** Venom licked the roof of his mouth. **“So did you interfere and save us for fun? Or is there something you want?”** _Don’t be rude to her Venom._ **“Because we’re listening. It’s the least we can do when you saved our ears.”** He chuckled deeply and inclined his head slightly to one side. **“Though, we would make it quick. The San Fran cops aren’t our biggest fan.”**

“I…” Lorena trembled as she looked up at him. In truth she hadn’t really been thinking at all. She just saw Venom in pain, put 2 and 2 together, and reacted. Something so uncharacteristic to the submissive little dormouse, even _Lorena_ wasn’t sure what came over her.

 **“Hmmm?”** he leaned even closer to her, and she felt her heart beat quicken. Venom inhaled deeply and lifted her chin with his right index finger to bring her face a breath from his. _Don’t scare her!_ **“What’s your name?”** His voice rumbled and she was totally captivated by him.

“Lorena.” She gulped. “C-can I take a picture of you?”

 **“Oh? Is that why you bravely came right up to the big bad Venom and didn’t run?”** He chuckled and his flame eyes widened. **“Are you a fan?”** _Venom? What the hell are you playing at? Why are you ignoring me?_

“Yes.” Lorena’s cheeks flushed and she leaned in to his hold on her.

 **“O-oh. Sirens.”** Venom pointed up with his other hand, and a moment later the distance sound of approaching police cars spurred Lorena into action. She reached into her handbag. **“What’s this?”**

“My business card.” She offered a small white card to him. It was mostly plain, but had her name, Artistic pieces, big and small Limited, her address and contact number on it. Venom took it and pressed it to his chest. “…I get commission pieces and clients ask for busts and pictures of you.”

 **“Oh? Of us?”** Venom pointed to his chest and chuckled. **“We’re famous?”**

“A huh. I get requests all the time for busts of you.” She nodded gently against his hold, but didn’t pull away. “Well, that’s my day job, making figurines and stuff…but I’m an artist.”

**“We can imagine that.”**

“Oh, well, erm.” She gulped and looked to one side timidly. “I’ve tried my best but capture you but it’s really hard.”

 **“Yeah it is.”** _…was that…are you being suggestive Venom? Hay? Answer me! _Lorena chewed her bottom lip and looked up at him through her lashes and with a coy sheen to her pale green eyes.

“I have a painting of you…”

 **“You do?”** _What are you up to here? We need to go. You know you’re not allowed to fight police officers now let’s go already!_ **“Can we see it?”** His mouth opened with the ‘t’, and his tongue came out to swipe at his teeth. _Wait a minute…what are you up to? You’ve seen the painting?_     

“I, well, it’s not finished.” She held her elbows bashfully. “I wondered if I could have a picture of you to refer to? So I can get your mouth right and-”

 **“Get our mouth right? You mean, this mouth?”** He ghosted his lips over her cheek, making her tremble, an Eddie flinch inside them. **“You want to get acquainted with our mouth?”** Venom purred by her ear, and let the finger holding her chin trace down the dip of her throat. The digit crossed the soft expanse of her clavicle and he held her shoulder gently. **“We could give you a photo….But wouldn’t it be easier if you could study us in person? Without any rush? As a model?” **Venom chuckled darkly and tapped the card he held to his chest. **“You gave us your card? We could swing by later? When it would be just us. No police to interrupt.”** _Venom stop it! You’re scaring her!_

“…o-okay. A-around…maybe…8?”

 **“Mmmm. It’s a date _Lorena.”_** Venom purred her name and nuzzled her neck, feeling the racing of her pulse through her jugular. Her hands started to lift to fell those muscles he held so close to her. Venom was practically purring as he traced his mouth up her jaw and to the corner of her mouth. _Venom?! What the hell are you doing?!_

Venom released her with a smirk and leapt up to the ceiling. Lorena turned and watched him move as a dark blur across to the entrance of the store and up the building. She ran out after him and smiled.

 

 _I did it. I mean I asked for a photograph, but he offered to come and model for me. That’s even better! Oh God. Venom in my apartment. Modelling for me…his mouth was on my face…did he almost kiss me?_ She giggled as she finally left the store to answer police questions. _I think he did. I think Venom nearly kissed me. Oh wow._

“What the hell was _that?!”_ Eddie stormed into his apartment and raged, pacing back and forth. “You put your hands, and your human eating mouth on Lorena?! You scared the shit out of her!”

 **“No we didn’t.”** Venom extended up from Eddie’s back and swung round to look at him with a devilish grin. He licked his teeth and giggled at his host. **“Couldn’t you smell her pheromones? The heat coming off her? How her heart raced at our touch?”**

“Yeah! She was scared!” Eddie raised a finger to point at him and release both barrels at the alien.

 **“She was fucking horny.”** Venom cackled at the awkwardly stunned expression on his host’s face. **“She wanted us to fuck her. Her submission was clear. She want’s us.”**

“Wow wow, she does _not_.” Eddie waved his hands dismissively, pleading some for the symbiote to hear reason.

 **“Yes. She does.”** Venom licked his lips and purred. **“I can prove it to you.”**

“What?! No you can’t.” Eddie folded his arms and raised a brow.

 **“Oh yes I can.”** His grin was wide, and his tongue caressed his own teeth hungrily. **“I will openly _ask_ her if she wants us to fuck her, and if she says yes, then we’re going to mount that sweet little-”**

“Oh holy fuck.” Eddie held the bridge of his nose and needed a moment to process this. “You mean to tell me you have the hots for Lorena? Because of that painting?”

**“We both want her. I’m just ready to act on it. You want to pine over Anne who doesn’t want us? Fine. But I have needs too Eddie,  and I want Lorena. She wants us. Both of us.”**

“But-”

 

Venom snarled and snapped near his face to silence his brooding host. **“Anne loves Dan. You know it. I know it. She knows it. You won’t tell her about us, because she will make it clear she could never be with us. When I was joined with her, I learned that. Lorena on the other hand?”** Venom’s rage subsided and he smirked again. **“She want’s sweet humanitarian Eddie Brock. She want’s to cuddle and kiss you. Lorena brings you baked goods to get into your heart and pants. _Venom_ she wants to fuck. Chaotically beautiful, she said.” **Venom looked to the door and by extension Lorena’s door. **“We will flirt, let her draw us, and then _ask_ if she wants to fuck. If she says no, we will walk away. If she says yes?” **Venom craned back round to set his smirk to 10 on Eddie. **“Then we both know she’s capable of wanting us _both_. You can date her as Eddie, and when the time is right we’ll both fuck her. Deal?” **

“…but…I…” Eddie honestly didn’t know what to think about this proposal. Venom had already revealed that he was just as sexually frustrated as Eddie was. He had desires and feelings too. Just like any sentient being would. And Lorena…really was the only woman in his life showing him honest affection right now. “…you _promise_ that if she says no you’ll just leave? No arguing? No getting angry? Just leave?”

 **“Promise.”** Venom nodded over towards the bathroom. **“Lets get clean. We have a big date tonight.”**

“I must be crazy. Agreeing to this.” Eddie shook his head and walked over to the bathroom. He pause in the doorway and looked to Venom. “Shit. Will you need to take a condom?”

 **“No. We will make sure your sperm is empty of genetic material, and we’re immune to STD’s. We can go bareback and ride her good and hard.”** Venom’s tongue slid out and he cackled at the way Eddie palmed his own face.

“Oh _please_ be a gentleman.” Eddie groaned. “She’s a sweet girl. Even if she says yes to…sex…don’t hurt her? Be gentle and make _love_ to her?”

 **“If that’s what she wants…”** Venom shook his head and giggled. **“But we bet it isn’t.”**  He sang as they went to take a shower.


	4. 4

“Oh God it’s nearly time.” Lorena was running around her apartment and doing every little thing she could to prepare for her model’s impending arrival. It was 7:45pm. She had showered, done her hair, and changed her outfit half a dozen times. What did she wear to a self proclaimed ‘date’ with a murderous vigilante? What message did she want to send him?

 

Outfit 1- jeans and a cute pink lacy top. _Nope, this made me look 12. I’d be worried if this did do it for him. _

 

Outfit 2- skinny jeans and a baggy oxford shirt, stained with paint, and her hair tied back in a bun. _A professional artists, true, but with as much sex appeal as a plum. Nope!_

 

Outfit 3- Black pencil skirt, blue blouse with a ruffle affect over her chest, and her hair in a high ponytail. _Great. I look like I’m about to interview him. Nope. _

 

Outfit 4- black jeans and a blue hoodie. _No way. This is too relaxed. Not something you’d wear with a guy coming round that almost kissed you._

 

Outfit 5- A green cocktail dress with a plunge neckline. _Ok. Sexy, but too sexy. I’m basically saying ‘come and look at my boobs’, when I don’t have much more than a handful a piece…nah._

 

Outfit 6 was the winning outfit. _Oh yes. This is a winner._ Lorena stopped in her bedroom and dropped her pale green eyes over herself. _Sexy, but on the cuter side of sexy. Like, it’s an option, but not an obvious suggestion?_ Lorena gulped, hoping she’d followed the guidance in the latest issue of Single Ladies Weekly correctly. Black pumps, black waist high, Asymmetrical black skirt coming above her knees at the front and level at the back, with a nude long sleeved soft shirt that hugged and accentuated the subtle curves of her waist and breasts. It had a straight neckline across her upper shoulders to expose her neck, and she wore a black lace choker. Her hands came up and fussed with her long brown hair, wearing it down and with a soft wave in it. Her block fringe was a big messy, but in a tousled sort of way. At least, that’s what she told herself.

“This is not a vicious cycle.” Lorena pointed at her reflection and gave herself a stern talking to. “Yes, granted, here I am all hot under the collar about a big, muscular, powerful man again, but this time is different.” Her hands went to her waist and she nodded. “Venom _might_ be a murderer, sure, but only because they were bad guys. I mean, he doesn’t hurt good people. He’s a hero. Or a vigilante? Anyway, no innocent people get hurt. All the news reports say so. He _only_ hurts the _bad_ guys…”

 

Lorena gulped and closed her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. “This is not the same. I’m _may_ be a girl with a deeply disturbing obsession with big burly men, but he’s not a biker. He’s not a wrestler. He’s not a gangster. He isn’t even a cop. Venom is a good guy. Venom is a good guy.” She exhaled deeply and looked at her reflection again, giving herself a nod. “I mean, come on? I might be _totally_ overthinking this whole thing.” She started chuckling and gesturing to herself. “I mean, I just helped the guy not have his head explode from the music. He was probably just repaying the favour offering to come over.” Lorena rolled her eyes and walked out of her bedroom, which had _never_ been so immaculate since she moved _in,_ and spoke aloud to her living room. “I bet he comes here, let’s me paint him and disappears into the night again. I _imagined_ the way he came closer to me as a near kiss. This is all in my head. My sad, lovely, desperate air head.”

 

Lorena came to a stop looked at her precious portrait. She’d moved the easel into the living room after doing some _intensive_ spring cleaning, and had a stool ready should she need it. She’d even moved the sofa to clear a space for him to pose for her. In the portrait he was crouched low, so she had the easel lowered so she could sit, kneel, or lean down appropriately. She needed to be face level with him, after all. “I hope he doesn’t mind getting low for me.” Lorena examined her equipment laid out on her foldable workstation. Paints, brushes, pencils, rags, blotting paper, smudge roll, and of course, a range of sponges and brush cleaning liquid in jars. “Ok that’s all ready. Snacks?” Lorena pointed over at her kitchen to the left, and the table full of baked goods. “Check. Lighting in here is _ok_ but I can’t exactly take him down to the art studio so it’s better in here. Erm…oh! Refreshments!” She scurried over and got a bottle of cloudy lemonade out of the cupboard and put it into the fridge. She filled a pitcher with water and put that in the fridge too. She was just checking she had plenty of coffee and filter paper when a tapping got her attention. “Huh?”

 

Lorena walked out into the living room and looked to the front door. She heard the tapping again and realised it wasn’t coming from that direction. Warily she followed the noise and sighed. “Oh please don’t say the building has rats? That would be so off putting for our could-be-but-probably-isn’t-a-date.”

 

Finally she realised she was facing the window and tool hold of the brown curtains hanging there. Without a second thought she wipe them open, and gasped.

 **“Can we come in?”** She lost her voice, seeing him crouched down on her fire escape and grinning through the window at her. So Lorena just nodded and flung her hands into action. She frantically pulled at the latch and lowered her hands to lift the pane up. Venom got there first and lifted the rickety window with _one_ finger. _Fuck he’s that strong?_ She felt her knees go weak, and then berated herself for how easily impressed she was. **“Evening Lorena.”**

“Evening V-Venom.” She gulped and her cheeks burned. There was something suggestive about the way her name rolled off his tongue and he smirked off the ‘a’. “C-come in.”

 

 _Don’t scare him off by being freaky. Just conduct yourself with a bit for class for once_. Lorena told herself and backed into the apartment. Venom followed her fluidly and lowered her window behind him. Two tendrils extended from his back to close the curtains as he walked after her. “I, well, I set up in here.”

 **“We can see that. Is that it?”** Venom pointed to the back of the canvas, and made a beeline for it.

“Oh, well yes, b-but it’s not finished.” She flustered and as he rounded the left of the easel, she did the right. They met on the other side, and Venom was examining her prize piece with an intense and cryptic stare. His lips were sealed and his flaming eyes were narrowed. “L-like I said earlier, I haven’t finished it yet.” She tucked her hair behind her ears timidly. “I couldn’t find any pictures online in enough detail to-”

 **“You can fix this since we’re here.”** He turned to look down at her and smirked. **“The mouth is missing, of course, but there are some errors here too.”** Her eyes widened and she forgot her embarrassment to look at the painting.

“Really? I’ve made mistakes? Where?” She darted her head from the painting, to Venom and back again. “I have the proportions right, I think, and the fingers are _just_ pointed enough. The branching veins are there, but I can add more.” Lorena held her chin and jutted her hips to the side as she thought on her work. “The eyes seem right…though I drew them in light so I could match them to the rest of the expression once I got a better look at your mouth. Is that it? The eyes?” In total focus on her art, Lorena turned to look back at him, but Venom had used the opportunity to move to stand behind her. His hands took her shoulders and guided her to look at the painting again.

 **“The eyes, yes. You can fix that. But you also need to fix our crotch.”** He spoke by her ear with the most filthy tone possible. **“It’s flat in your painting, and it isn’t in real life.”**

 

Lorena’s cheeks burned pink and her pulse quickened. _…his…crotch?_ She visibly dropped her gaze to that area on the painting. In the painting Venom was crouched with his arms out, fingers splayed like claws on the floor as he crawled, and in her mind he should be roaring. Like this, the crotch _was_ visible… **“Where do you want us?”**

“Huh?” Lorena blushed even _harder_ , and turned slowly to look over her shoulder at him. She gasped, his mouth so close she almost touched him with her cheek as she moved. “I-erm, you mean to p-pose?” She stammered. “O, erm, if you could try and copy the stance I’ve already done, and I’ll direct you from there…?”

 **“Alright.”** Venom chuckled to himself and walked over to the middle of the living room, assuming she’d cleared it for this purpose, and turned to face her. **“We will move our body however you want to get the best outcome for the completion of your art.”** Venom lowered like a panther in the wild grass, peering out across the savannah of her living room like Lorena was a delicious gazelle. **“Like this?”** He put his hands and feet to the ground and watched her intently. **“Is this pleasing?”**

 

 _Oh my God my mind is in such a smut-puddle right now._ Lorena gulped, opening and closing her mouth like a guppy, before exhaling deeply to compose herself. She forced her green eyes to the painting and tried to engage some modicum of professionalism.

“Erm, you’re leaning forward too much. Can you lean back a bit? Like, you’re erm, about to leap at any moment to charge your opponent?” Lorena watched Venom shift his weight and she kept her face schooled with concentration. “That’s better, but the arms aren’t right. Can you move the right one a bit to the right? A bit more? Oh, sorry that’s too far.” She chuckled nervously.

 **“Could you come and move us? Or we’ll be here all night.”** He smirked and watched the foolish gazelle come closer. Lorena looked over her shoulder to keep the portrait in her line of vision for as long as possible, before turning her head to look at him.

_I am a professional artist. I am a professional. Damn it. _

“Ok.” Lorena shuffled on her knees and took hold of his right wrist. She slid it slowly with his assistance into position and manipulated his fingers to appear like he was clawing at the floor. “Is this comfortable enough for you Mr Venom?”

**“Yes. Please just call us Venom.”**

“Ok.” She giggled at herself and turned her attention to the other hand. “Almost done.” She muttered under her breath and then nodded. “There.” She released him and sat back on her knees with her hands clasped on her lap. “Erm, your face?”

**“What expression would you like Lorena?”**

“Well, it needs to be one you comfortable with, but I was kind of going for something fierce. Like, if you were roaring or grinning with battle lust or something like that…” She shrugged cutely.

 **“Battle lust?”** Venom chuckled deep and low in his chest. **“We don’t think that’s a thing. Do you mean blood lust?”**

“No, I mean battle lust.” Lorena nodded with determination. To say she was knelt before the most powerful being on the planet, a known maneater, she was holding her own pretty well. It was easier to focus now they were both taking the task of finishing the painting seriously. “I watched footage of you on the news and you clearly, you know, _enjoy_ fighting.” She gulped and thought of him teetering with glee this morning,  leaping from the ceiling, to the floor, and shredding the gunmen into pieces. All whilst smiling.

**“Well that’s true. But we swore to only play with the wicked.”**

Lorena opened and closed her mouth, deciding to choose her next words carefully. The last thing she wanted to do was insult such an unpredictable, unknown quantity as Venom.

“I…mean _more_ than you enjoy it. I mean you _really_ enjoy it. Like, in the heat of the moment, knowing you’re about to jump into the fight and do what you did today, you get all…” Venom raised a brow at her, and Lorena chewed her bottom lip. “Well I mean that _some_ people get kind of… _off_ on violence. Like, it’s their thing. Their happy place. It makes them all hot and bothered. Hyped off the adrenaline.” Lorena felt heat rise to her cheeks but battled through her shy nature. “Not just the hunger for, erm, when you eat people, but the chase and the act too. _Almost_ like the violence is _arousing…”_

 **“Well then we stand corrected.”** Venom’s lips peeled back to reveal the most wanton smirk. It spread high up his cheeks and the wispy flicks of his eyes seemed to spark excitement down the rest of his face.

“Yes!” Lorena crawled back from him nodding like a fool. “That! Hold that expression! I’ll sketch it really quickly!” He watched as she threw herself at her low workstation. Her hands pawed at a sketchbook and she flung it open to a blank page. For the next minute Lorena frantically worked her  hands over the page with a range of tools. Pencils. Charcoal sticks. Even smudging it with her thumb and pieces of blotting paper. The whole time she flicked her gaze up and down, her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth and she was on her knees. “Almost. Just hold your face right there.” She pleaded, worried he’d get tired of pulling his face into a wild smirk like that. “Nearly there. Just working on the details now. I’m close I promise. Really close.”

If anything his expression seemed to darken with a pang of frustration, before he fixed it back in place. Another minute later she licked her lips and seemed to stare at him for a hard moment. Like her eyes were exploring every ripple of his chaos skin. Every ridge around his eyes. The arch of every off white vein, and every sharp point of his teeth.

 

_Oh my, he’s magnificent. Look at all those muscles? He’s just a living wall of brawn. Like a wild hungry animal. I’ve never seen such a firm body before. I’ve attended plenty of nude art panels, and those models were athletic sure, but Venom…just look at the abs on him…that neck…those hands…not even the Greek artists chiselled such a physic into their Gods. Wow. I…I’m going to be looking at this paining when I’m done for different reasons than I started. That’s for sure._

Finally Lorena focused on the sketch and made a few more additions. Then without warning she lifted a cell from her skirt pocket and papped a picture to refer to. “Got it. Phew!” Lorena proclaimed with victory. “Thank you so much!” She hurried over with her cell discarded to the work station and her sketchbook in her hands. “Here look.” Lorena stood before him, so Venom took this as a prompt to stand as well. At his superior height once more he rolled his shoulders and neck.

 **“MMmmm much better.”** He walked to stand close to her right side and looked over her shoulder at the sketch. **“That’s really good.”**

“Oh thank you.” She giggled and looked up at him with a bright smile. “I promise it will look even better when I paint this onto the portrait.” She led him over to look at the canvas once more and sighed happily. “With the right contrast and definition, it will look like you’re going to come right off the canvas.” She was so excited, Venom struggled to contain himself.

**“And our crotch? Did you sketch that?”**

 

Shattered. The innocent glee at getting the perfect sketch was replaced with gawking and blushing. **“We don’t want to be seen as a genderless thing. It’s hardly believable that we feel _any_ lust, without a bulge, don’t you think?” **

“W-well _women_ feel lust without a-”

 **“We are not a woman.”** He leaned over her and smirked in the exact same way as he had for her portrait. Ravenous and anticipating his needs about to be slaked. **“Do you think you have what it takes to make a man of us?”**

 

Lorena _eeped_ in her throat. _Oh how embarrassing!_  

“I-well, _yes_. Absolutely. You don’t need to…to worry about _that.”_ She started laughing nervously, despite the voice in her head _begging_ her to stop. “I can _totally_ give you a bulge.” _Oh my God did I ACTUALLY just say that!?!!_

**“We know. You already have.”**

Lorena blinked slowly, a disconnect between her ears and her mind. There must be, for her to have heard the words she _thought_ she just did. With trepidation the brunette turned her head to look at the portrait, wondering if somehow she’d forgotten adding a subtle shading to the right area of her portrait. **“No, not there.”** Cautiously she turned to look back up at his flaming white eyes and watched him lick at his upper teeth at her. **“You are such a tease.”** He chuckled at her rabbit in the headlights expression.

“…I…am?” Venom nodded and gently guided the sketchbook out of her hand and to the workstation to their right. “How…am I teasing you?”

**“We suspected as much this morning. Fluttering heart. Raised core temperature. The musky scent of arousal coming off you in waves. The submissive way you offer yourself to us.”**

“I-erm _p-pardon?”_ She found herself being backed up against the wall and she pressed herself there. Venom stalked forward, but she didn’t try to make a run for it. She watched him intently as he came to stand and brace his left forearm against the wall to the right of her head. 

**“You’ve clearly been thinking about us since coming home. The moment we opened the window we smelt your need. You’ve been pumping out musk tenfold in the last few minutes.”**

“I-I, erm I-” She felt her knees pressing together and her hands gripping at the wall for support behind her. _Oh no he noticed m-my fetish. My desire. He’s going to tease me now for sure._ “V-Venom I’m sorry I just-”

 **“Don’t deny it Lorena. We know you want us.”** He opened his mouth and his tongue slithered out to briefly lick at her right jaw. **“We want you as well.”**

“Wait? You do?” Lorena leaned back just to look right in his eyes. “You’re attracted to _me_? Mousy little me?”

 **“You’re not a mouse Lorena.”** He chuckled and slid his right hand up her left thigh and skirt, making her tremble and gasp. **“You’re a kitten, and we would very much like to make you purr.”**


	5. 5

 

“Oh God.” She shuddered and felt the heat of her cheeks take permanent residence on her face. Venom clocked the fact that her peaks had hardened to press through her bra and nude shirt, and her scent was so intense now it was maddening. His right hand clenched into a fist to hold the elastic of her panties like he was contemplating pulling them down, or snapping them clean off. “Y-you mean it? You’re not messing with me? I-I’m not very good at this sort of thing, and I’ve been fooled before and left on the floor being laughed at, so-”

 **“Lorena?”** Venom barked, cutting her off and making her flinch against the wall. **“We want to fuck you. Clear enough?”** She nodded slowly, but still looked a little wary of the tall alien caging her against the wall. **“We need you to say if you want us or not. If you don’t, say so, and we’ll leave no strings attached. No consequences.”** Lorena opened her mouth to answer. **“But if you say _yes_ , then you’ll have the best sex of your life.” **Venom sniggered with total confidence. **“We have incredible stamina, and we can manipulate your hormone output, so we can stimulate _more_ pleasure, and a _bigger_ orgasm. Multiple times. Oh and our stamina is more than a human, so we can keep you going and cuming longer.” **He giggled and shrugged. **“This would be a night long thing, if you say yes. When we _finally_ finish, you’ll be physically exhausted, hungry, tired, and very sweaty. You’ll not know what you want more. A shower, food, or sleep.” **

Lorena blinked and lost her voice. To make such a promise like that _had_ to mean he could back up that claim. Before she knew it, her mouth was running away with her.

“I’ve hardly ever cum during sex. My exes have always kinda used me for _their_ enjoyment.”

 **“Well we’re a symbiote. We’re _all_ about the shared experience. In fact…and don’t spread this around…” **Venom leaned closer and nuzzled his cheek on the way to her right ear. **“We will actually cum, _every single time_ you do through a tether. So it’s in our best interests to make you cum as many times, and as hard as possible. At the end we will have, like, a finale payload, but that’s usually after like the 5th or 6th orgasm.” **

“…holy crap.” Lorena gulped and trembled. “P-please do that to me?”

 **“Do what?”** Venom purred against her neck and swiped at her jugular with his tongue. **“We need you to say what you want Lorena. That’s the deal.”**

“OH God.” She felt herself getting moist already from all the filthy promises he just made her. Lorena leaned back to turn her face to be temptingly close to his. “Please fuck me?” She whispered and the battle lust grin returned to his face.

**“Oh Lorena?”**

Thwak.

The elastic of her panties was shredded and the remains fell to her ankles on the floor. His right hand slid up the inside of her right thigh and he moaned when he felt how _wet_ her labia were. He teased himself between them and crooked his middle finger inside her first. She juddered against the wall at the intrusion, but shuffled to part her legs to allow him more access. **“It would be our pleasure.”** He purred and licked her neck hungrily. Venom took hold of her right shoulder with his left hand to press her against the wall and a tendril extended from his back to hook and lift her left knee up. Spreading her and increasing her pleasure, Venom was able to add another finger to the caress of her G spot. His thumb moved to her clit and teased circle against her delicate nub. **“W-we’re going to latch on now. Ok? Don’t worry. It’s not permanent. It’s only for the act of mating, and we’ll make you feel really good. Sharing our pleasure with you.”**

Lorena was barely sentient at this point. She was whimpering against the wall, her left leg being held up at the knee and Venom fucking her with only his hand. If _this_ felt so good, what would sex with him be like? She panted and trembled, the frothing feeling of pleasure already building up at her core from the way he played ‘come hither’ with her delicate flesh. She almost missed the long tendril extending from his back. **“We’re going to make the connection now. It won’t hurt.”** Lorena whimpered as the starting rise of her orgasm could be felt on the horizon. She as getting close, her hips rocking back against his knuckles, but her green eyes watched the tendril to her left. It had many of those off-white veins branching all over it. None of his other projections had looked like that. The tip caressed her lifted knee, down her thigh, and to her lower back.

“OH GOD!” Lorena cried out as something seemed to impale her lower back. There was a white hot spark up her back, making her arch away from the wall and into Venom’s chest, but it hadn’t been out of fright or pain. “OOoooooh!”

 **“F-fuck.”** Venom groaned and stilled his right hand at her pussy to held her upper back with his left hand. They trembled together and Venom licked at her cheek with a grin. **“You were about to cum before we latched on. If you had warned us, we would have expected your orgasm to spike through us. Not a bad surprise, though.”** He giggled and looked down her back. With his left hand he took advantage of Lorena clinging to him as she came down from her first orgasm to lift her nude shirt up her back. The point of fusion was strong, wide spread across her lower back, and he could feel his ganglion had networked to her nervous system perfectly. **“Excellent. Mating will be very successful between us.”** Venom continued to lift the shirt up, and Lorena took this as a silent plea to undress her.

“J-just a s-second.” She gulped, lifted her arms to hold the hem of her shirt and lift it up over her head. It was thrown carelessly towards the kitchen, and she pinged the back of her bra off too.

 **“GGrrrrr.”** Venom mock growled and snapped his mouth forward, biting the middle of her bra and ragging it off her with a smirk. Lorena shuddered pleasantly and lifted her hands to take hold of the bra at either side of his mouth. He refused to release it at first, making her giggle, but relinquished it a moment later. He chuckled, winked at her, and Lorena was almost winded by the way he started to work his fingers inside her again.

“Ung, j-just a second I-” Venom shook his head, giggling at her.

 **“There is no wait. We are mating.”** He purred and backed her shoulders up against the wall again. Another black tendril arched out from his back and ensnared her right knee. He lifted her up the wall with her legs spread by two of his three tendrils, and his right hand working her sensitive flesh.

“I-I-my skirt.” Lorena mewled, her hands on his shoulders and her mouth panting with need. “I was just going to-”

 **“We’ll buy you another one.”** He snarled and the ends of the same tendrils holding knees coiled up her thighs. They snagged either side of the skirt at her waist and tore it apart. **“Kiss?”** It took Lorena a passion filled moment to realise that had been a request, not an order.

“Y-yes.” She took hold of his neck and leaned her face up in offering. His lips sealed over his teeth, which he receded for her, and then pressed hungrily to hers. Venom pressed her against the wall, against him, and they were both moaning into the kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth to caress hers, and she frenched the hell out of him. She even held the back of his neck and head to keep him trapped in the kiss.  

 

_Oh God he’s so strong. All these muscles moving against me. His neck really is firm. His chest as hard as a rock. How the hell am I the one he’s fucking right now?!_

 

Lorena moaned as he retracted his tongue from her mouth and left a trail of desperate wanton kisses down her neck. When he kept going lower she groaned with anticipation she held him close and called out his name to the ceiling as he encircled her right breast with his entire tongue. She pined with need as he released her to continue licking and hissing down her navel. “Oh FUCK! V-Venom th-there is-oh _yes!”_ Lorena ran a hand back through her tousled brown hair and the other held the back of Venom’s head. She looked own and watched as his mouth sealed against her clit and suckled there. Lorena felt his tongue sliding down between her labia, and he pulled his fingers free to replace them with the more flexible organ. “FUCK!” Lorena’s navel flexed as she tried to rock her hips against his face, but his tendrils held her against the wall with her legs up apart. His right hand stroked up her twitching midriff until he could play with the weight of her left breast in his palm. She cupped his hand against her, panting heavily and moaning as he licked and sucked at her clit, and twisted and writhed inside her. With the same tongue.

 

She felt the second orgasm coming with little warning. “V-Venom I-I’m-”

 **“MMmmmmmmmm!”** His left hand clawed at her wall, literally, and he moaned against her, adding vibration to her pulsing pleasure as she came on his face. It juddered through her, and from the way he trembled and the way the tendril that ‘connected’ them throbbed, he’d felt it too.

 

_He wasn’t kidding when he said he’d cum every time I did. Twice already? This can’t be natural. Was he serious when he said it would be like 5 or 6 times? Surely not. Not with him cuming too. Normally men can cum once and then-_

“Uuuh.” His tongue slid out of her and back into his mouth. His flaming white eyes narrowed and he hummed with pleasure.

 **“Alright that’s it. We’re fucking you now.”** Venom declared with a dopy grin.

“O-okay.” Lorena gulped and watched him with trepidation as he crawled up the wall to don ‘the position’. She winced, and wriggled to try and get comfortable. Having been held for so long up against the wall with her legs spread and her knees bent, it was starting to ache.

**“…you got a bed around here?”**

“Huh?” Was the intelligent response her sex addled brain supplied her with. “Oh, shit, yeah.” Lorena giggled and palmed her own face. “Yeah. over there to the right.” Venom fed his left arm around the middle of her back and his tendrils brought her legs together for him to lift with his right arm. She blushed, her arms wrapping around his neck instinctively like a damn bride. He carried her across the living room, into her bedroom, and threw her to land on the bed on her front with a bounce. She laughed at the less than romantic way he handled her, but thought it was endearing. She got up onto all fours with the intention of turning over, when Venom’s hands took hold of her hips.

 **“OOooo, there’s an idea.”** Venom purred by her ear and smoothed his hands up the dip of her waist and down to hold both of her breasts. He palmed them and tweaked at her nipples, their pulsing anchor looping round from his lower back to hers. **“We’re going to do a few positions, but this one looks like fun. Want to fuck like this?”**

“Y-yes please.” She whimpered and looked over her shoulder with lust in her green eyes. **“Oh goodie.”**  Venom released her breasts and pushed her shoulders down to the bed. He knelt up behind her, pushed his knees between hers to spread her legs and finally let his cock spring free from the beneath the symbiote. At this angle Lorena couldn’t see the human penis, a tanned and throbbing with black veins running up the shaft to the leaking crown. She felt the heat of it though when he pressed the length of it against her tresses.

“O-Oh Venom! P-please put it in.” Lorena begged him. Feeling his cock slide teasingly against her moist flesh like that was a torment. “Please?” She fisted at the pink bedsheets with her left hand and shot the right one down to part her labia for him. His cock teased at her fingers, sliding over them as well and making her whimper. “Please Venom? Please fuck me?”

 **“MMmmmmm.”** He couldn’t ignore such a polite plea as that. Not with how she prostrated herself and _literally_ opened herself up for him. Venom sighed up to the ceiling with relief, jaws wide and flaming eyes narrowed. His hands gripped at her soft hips as he drove all the way in. One firm press of his hips to hers, and he was burred deep inside her.  **“It-it’s so hot in there. Wet. Tight. Yeeeesssss. It’s meant to be like that. We move now? Right.”** Lorena raised a brow, wondering if Venom was talking to her as he sounded unsure, but she didn’t get chance to find out. Venom started moving back and forth, experimentally at first, but soon got a rhythm going. It was nice, and she certainly felt a pleasant tingling sensation with each thrust. Lorena thought it was sweet how gentle he was being, but this wasn’t the position for a languid pace. 

“M-more Venom. Harder. F-faster. Please?” She begged over her shoulder at him.

 **“But we’re meant to be gentle with you?”** He stilled his hips and his eyes were wide, unsure how to proceed. **“Don’t you want us to be gentle?”**

“N-no don’t do that.” She whined and pushed up onto all fours. She even rocked back against him and made Venom hiss. “Oh please? I-I meant it when I asked you to fuck me. Please? Pleas fuck me Veno-oh fuck!”

With a firm hold of her hips, a devil may care grin and his tongue hanging out, venom started to plough his hips into hers. “O-O-Oh -yes I-I-OOoooooooooh!” Lorena became a trembling mess. She clung to the bedsheets, her toes curled and she pressed her right cheek to the bed.  The twapping sound of skin on ‘skin’ echoed with their chewed panting and moaning. Lorena moaned and thought she’d pass out if this kept up. Surely this much pleasure should be impossible? Sparking though her core to the tips of her fingers. Even the friction of her hardened nipples against the bed with each thrust felt deliciously good. They were both panting hard and that third orgasm stalked forward at a wicked pace. It sunk it’s teeth into Lorena first, and the pale tendril pulse with it. “OH FUCK!” It thundered through her and Venom juddered as it rippled through him too.

 **“Fuck I _love_ your pussy.” **Venom roared and bucked against her, relishing in her third orgasm. She bit the bedsheet and tensed, trembling with the force of each wave of pleasure. **“W-we might not make it to 6 consecutive orgasms. It’s, well, been a long time since we’ve mated with anyone. You might need a break after the next one.”** Lorena was happy to find out either way, licking her lips and would have purred if she could. Venom pulled out and pushed her hips over to roll her onto her back. He then lifted her hips up off the bed and sheathed himself back inside her. With the same wanton pace he pulled her onto his cock and rammed forward. Like he was on a mission and revelled in it. **“L-Lorena.”** She was mewling with delight. Touching her face, her hair, the bedsheets around her, even her breasts. At this angle Venom could see just how much she was enjoying being with him. A seductive sight indeed. **“Lorena?”**

“MMm?” She peered up lustfully through her lashes, her lips parted as she whimpered. “Y-yes Venom?”  

**“Kiss?”**

“Yes please.” She raised her hands for him to come closer without any hesitationand blushed, biting her bottom lip at the thought of kissing him again. Venom smirked and let two tendrils wrap around her legs and waist in tandem to hold her securely. With his hands he crawled up the mattress like a stalking predator and pounced on her mouth. He fisted at the bed with his left hand and the right cupped her cheek as he kissed her. They writhed together, Venom pistoning into her to keep up the sinfully delicious friction between them. His mouth rolled with the motion of hers. Lorena’s hands mapped his face, like she still thought he was a beautiful piece of art, and wanted to worship him with her mouth, her mouth and her caress. Venom undulated with her soft pale body, sensing from the way she started to tremble that this was the big one. He drove his cock into her harder and faster, wanting to build up as much pleasure before it came crashing down to drown them both. He wrapped both arms around her and braced himself as she arched against him and cried out with a shudder. “OOOOOooooooooh! _Ve-nom_.”

 

Colours bled into each other behind her eyes. She felt her skin tingle from head to foot, and sparks of pleasure danced through her bones. She trembled, falling into the pit of desire and feeling the weight of it was over and hold her down so long she thought she might have died.

 **“Lorena…you’re so beautiful…”** Venom licked the sweat from her cheek and moaned. **“You feel amazing. You taste fantastic. Better than any organ. Including brains.”**

 

Lorena started giggling, realising that _that_ was supposed to be a big compliment. She decided it was very Venom, and he was trying to be sweet. She finally opened her eyes and gave him the most satisfied and warm smile he’d ever seen.

“I have _never_ felt so good in my life. I’ve never felt like my partner has wanted to have sex with _me_ before. Because it’s me. When you say I’m beautiful, I believe you.” Her eyes started to water, but she blinked the tears away. “You’re beautiful too. My dark prince.” She stroked his face, not avoiding his mouth at all, and giggled. “You were right by the way. I’m very sweaty.” She looked down at the sheen covering  her and paused for a moment in thought. “And yeah I’m hungry too? Why’s that?”

**“You used a lot of calories fucking us. There’s a cost to ramping up your hormones and forming the partial anchoring with us during the mating. It’s the only cost though. Rest well, eat well, and you’ll be fine. Oh hang on.”**

 

It felt strange, like something was tugging at her insides through a local anaesthetic, but the pale tendril detached from her lower back and retracted into Venom’s. **“The urge to mate is great when latched on. We can tell you’ve had enough for tonight. We wouldn’t want to hurt you.”**

 

Her hands cupped his cheeks and she smiled with a sad edge to her green eyes. Her mouth rebelled against her head and gave voice to the darkest part of her heart.

“Well then you’d be the first Venom.” His flaming eyes widened at her admission.

 **“…someone broke you…didn’t they?”** Lorena gulped and released his face to rest her hands above her head.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to kill the mood. I’m always ruining the-”

 **“We are not put off that you’re broken.”** Venom smirked and licked her other cheek, tasting more of her lovely sweat. **“Not broken. Like one of those child games that has pieces of a picture. Human children put them together.”**

“…like a jigsaw?” Lorena blinked up at him, watching as he leaned up on all fours to crawl off her. She missed his heat immediately. “You think I’m like a jigsaw?”

 **“Yes. We do.”** He made sure to return Eddie’s cock to the safety of his black mass before she could sit up and look at him. Venom then returned to her and sat on the bed beside her. he leaned with his left hand over her body to rest on the mattress by her right hip. With his right hand he stroked her left arm. **“Someone shook your box so you can’t see what your picture is anymore. We have better eyesight than humans, so we can see it. We can see that you’ve put a lot more of the pieces together than you think you have. We can see a very pretty picture Lorena.”**

“…that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard…” She smiled with such joy and leaned in to press her forehead to hers. “I’m so glad I tackled that guy in the store today.”

 **“We are too.”** Venom nuzzled her neck and hummed. **“Shower. Eat. Then sleep.”** He lifted her chin and examined her face. **“You look drained. You won’t last much longer before you pass out.”**

“You mean I’m all shagged out?” Lorena giggled, feeling groggy now he mentioned it. “Alright. What erm…what about you?”

 **“We will not be able to resist temptation if we stay.”** He huffed and kissed her cheek. **“We will wait until you are ready for bed and then leave out the fire escape.”**

“Will I see you again?”

 **“Of course. We know where you live.”** Venom chuckled and winked at her. A truly unique sight, as it just meant his left eye briefly became a white slit before opening wide again. **“Shower. Food. Sleep. Now Lorena.”**

“Ok.” She giggled and crawled out of bed. Venom narrowed his eyes on the way she stumbled almost like she was drunk towards the bathroom door. He launched forward and caught her unconscious body just in time.

 **“We tried to warn her.”** He shrugged with a chuckle and carried her into the bathroom. Her thighs were slick with cum, so he couldn’t just but her into bed like that. **“She’s out cold. You can talk now Eddie.”** _Ok, that was the most amazing, freakiest thing I’ve ever experienced. Is sex always going to be like that now?_ **“How did we know _that_ was going to be the first thing you asked? Not, how is Lorena? No, all about the alien sex.” **_Ah come on, she’s fine. You wouldn’t keep quiet about that._ **“This is true.”** Venom chuckled and stepped into her shower cubicle. He carefully hosed her down and giggled at turning the shower head on her pussy. He licked his lips and thought about just tasting if she was clean. Just a quick lick. Surely she wouldn’t mind? _Not a chance buddy. Unconscious means absolutely not. Under no circumstances do you do anything to Lorena now she’s out cold and can’t give consent. _**“Spoil sport. She does taste fantastic though doesn’t she?”** _…yeah she kinda does, but you’re not supposed to giggle and talk about that sort of stuff._ **“Why not?”** _…I tell you what? I’ll explain once we get home. Just platonically and respectfully dry Lorena, put her in bed, put some food next to her and lets go home. Without being seen._ **“…fine. But then we’re talking about when we’re allowed to come back and taste our lovely Lorena again. The answer is very, very soon.”**


	6. 6

**Eddie. The delivery guy is back.**

“I’m on it.” Eddie huffed, annoyed that he was being interrupted mid flow. his dining room table was covered in notes and photographs of a suspected underground drug smuggling organisation in the belly of San Francisco. His informants had taken great risk to get these pictures to him, and he’d started to track down more intel on who the players were. “Pass me that sheet will you?” **Sure.** A black tendril slithered out from under his hoodie, reached across into the kitchen behind them, pulled open a draw and coiled around a large cream table cloth. The tendril retracted and came round next to Eddie’s right, offering it to him. “Thanks.” Eddie hurled the sheet up high and guided it by two corners, so it fluttered down to cover his web of intel from prying eyes.

 A knock at the door came just as Eddie took hold of the door handle. He opened the door and found a spotty looking teenager. Dressed in brown, his hat too big for his head and lolling to one side.

“I got a delivery for your neighbour but they aren’t in. Can you sign for it?” Eddie blinked and then a big smile flew across his face.

“Yeah, can do.” **Are we thinking the same thing Eddie?** _That we have an excuse to go round later when Lorena get’s back? Oh yeah._ **Oooo goodie. Really want to tap that again.** “Steady.” Eddie warned with a chuckle and accepted the box first, and then scribbled a signature on the delivery guy’s clipboard.

“Thank you sir. Have a good day.”

“Yeah you to.”

 

Shunk.

 

Eddie shut the door and then Venom’s head manifested up from his left shoulder. He craned forward and looked at the box with fascination. He was still sizing up the parcel when Eddie placed it on his kitchen counter and walked back over to the table. He carefully peeled back the cover to resume going over his intel, when he felt a tug at his shoulder. Eddie turned to lock his dark blue eyes on Venom, to see he was staring at the parcel. The human was smirking before he even thought ‘what is he doing?’

**“There could be anything in that box. Open it Eddie.”**

“I’m not going to open it.” Eddie chuckled. He _knew_ his symbiote would want to look inside the box. “Whatever Lorena ordered it’s her property, and an invasion of her privacy to go in there. So no. Besides? It will hardly look good when we go round later if her box is opened.”

**“She’ll be mad?”**

“Yeah.” Eddie braced his hands on the table and returned to looking at a particularly blurry image of four men meeting outside a warehouse by the docks. _Though I have no idea what a mad Lorena would look like._ **Cute, I bet.** “Yeah probably.” He mumbled and pushed the out of focus image to one side to look at the date and time stamp on the back.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Eddie leaned up and looked over at the parcel. Venom was squinting at it with narrowed white slits and looked moments away from ripping into it with his teeth. “Venom? Do you want us to _ever_ have sex with Lorena again?”

**“Of course!”** The speed of the symbiote’s answer and the return of his face to Eddie’s side was almost comical. **“She’s our mate!”**

“Our…?” Eddie shrugged that off, not wanting that fight at the moment. “Well going through a woman’s private orders is a sure way to lock her bedroom door.”

**“So? We can mate with her anywhere in her apartment.”**

“No I-jeez it was a turn of phrase. I didn’t mean her literal bedroom door.” Eddie was chuckling and he smiled at the way venom inclined his head with confusion. “I _meant_ she’ll not let us have sex with her if she’s angry, and going through her parcel will upset her.”

**“Oh.”** Venom puffed out his cheeks and then exhaled slowly. **“Well we can’t allow that. It’s been a week since we last mated, and we can’t hold out much longer.”**

“Hold out?” Eddie chuckled, amused at the very serious way Venom spoke of his 7 days of celibacy. “Buddy? You need to calm down. One night doesn’t make her yours, or ours, or whatever.”

**“Lorena is ours.”** Venom snarled with a grinning mouth. **“Even _she_ knows it.” **

Eddie sighed, fed up with having this argument. It was almost archaic how Venom talked about having ‘laid claim’ to sweet and kind Lorena, and how she should be living with them now. That she was ‘theirs’.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Humans don’t _work_ that way. If you want Lorena to be our girlfriend, then we have to do this right.” Eddie walked away from the table and tapped the top of the box, all whilst keeping Venom’s intense stare on him. “We need to _, you know_ , date her. Spend time with her and get close to her.”

**“Then we fuck her?”** Eddie palmed his own face and groaned in exasperation. **“What?”**

“Lorena is a gentle and sweet chic. Surely you don’t _just_ want her for sex?”

**“No. She makes us feel tingly and want to snuggle.”** Venom licked at his teeth and purred. **“And also fuck her.”**

“…it’s like I’m sharing my body with a boner driven alien teenager.” Eddie sighed and decided to make himself a coffee. “Look, Venom, I’ll bottom line this for you. “I…like her.” Eddie cleared his throat, like it was difficult to admit how he felt for Lorena. Probably because she _wasn’t_ Anne. “Sure she’s not what I usually go for. I’ve always had the hots for blondes with attitude. Powerful women, you know? Whereas Lorena…is a brunette, she’s _cute_ , sweet and a little awkward.” He chuckled as he poured the kettle to fill a pint mug with coffee. “But I kinda like it. She’s nice.” Eddie stirred his molten drink and looked up, daydreaming at his cupboards. “She’s a nice, good woman, who’s oddly into _both_ of us, and…I don’t know how to describe it.” Eddie walked back over to his dining table, blowing on his mug as he mulled the words over in his head. Venom caught several of them and nodded.

**“You feel the need to protect her. To claim and make her yours? Eddie, I feel the same way. _We_ feel the same way. We both _want_ her.”**

“Yeah, there’s the sexual attraction thing.” Eddie cleared his throat and looked at Venom directly. “But it’s not just about sex for me. I don’t want a fuck buddy. I want a girlfriend. Guys don’t normally talk about this stuff, but one day I’d like to have the whole…you know.” Eddie gestured with his left hand, waving at the rest of his empty apartment.  “Family thing.”

**“Family?”** Venom arched round to catch Eddie’s gaze again. **“You want to procreate?”**

“I want to have _love.”_ Eddie shrugged. Before Venom he wouldn’t be caught dead talking about his feelings and dreams like this, but when you share your body, mind and life with an alien, subtitles to his needs just aren’t enough. Not if he wanted Venom to understand and be on the same page as him. “I want what I _thought_ I was going to have with Anne. Marriage, a big house, yeah one day a kid, maybe two…a dog...the whole family thing.” Eddie chuckled and sipped his coffee. He sighed and shrugged at his symbiote. “I’m not interested in anything that isn’t possibly going to lead to that. So if you want to be with Lorena again, we’re doing this my way. Because I really think that she might be someone I could fall in love with. Maybe. We won’t know until we go out with her and try.”

**“Alright Eddie.”** Venom nodded, almost submissively to him. **“We’ll do this your way. We won’t go to her as venom again, not for a while. But Eddie?”**

“Yeah buddy?” Eddie smiled, elated that Venom had understood so easily how he felt and why he wanted to woo Lorena, not just pursue her.

**“She is ours. Even if you take your time to get her to truly know it. One day you need to tell her about us. I won’t hide inside you forever. You want to do this right, then you need to make sure that she accepts us both. I want what you want Eddie. We _both_ want her.” **

“I know big guy.” Eddie raised his left hand and pat the back of Venom’s ‘neck’. “Don’t worry. She’s not going to run off when she finds out we’re a duo. I mean, if last week was anything to go by, I think she might jump for joy when she learns she’s getting two lovers for the price of one.” Venom grinned and Eddie chuckled. “Now enough soppy bullshit. We’ve got some drug runners to track down.”

**“OOoo!”** Venom focused on the table of pictures and notes. **“Does that mean we get to eat some bad guys?”**

“Yeah buddy. Just let me get intel out of them first, and you can pop those heads back like damn Pez dispensers.”

* * *

 

Lorena heard a knock at the door and air punched with excitement.

“It’s about time my parcel got here. The party is tomorrow night. I thought I would be going in my onesie at this rate.” She pulled open the door, not one to care if she was dressed in her blue cookie monster onesie when answering the door for deliveries.

Only to see it was Eddie stood there, looking all hunky and muscly in his jeans, tight red T shirt and rugged smile. “…oh no…” Lorena’s green eyes widened and she dropped them down to look at herself in horror. “I-I thought-I just-”

“Hay I really don’t mind.” Eddie cut off her panic before she could retreat back into her apartment. “You look pretty cute actually. Cookie monster?” Eddie held the box with both hands and gave her his best nice guy smile. **Eddie. There’s a zip from her neck to her pussy. It’s like she’s gift wrapped. Open her up so we can taste her cookie.** “Ahem.” Eddie cleared his throat and offered the parcel to her. “So, you weren’t in when the delivery guy came around this morning so I signed for this. Hope that’s ok.”

“Oh that’s, erm, great. Th-thank you Eddie.” She blushed and lifted her hands to accept the parcel. She felt her heart flutter when his fingers ghosted over hers, before he put his hands in his back pockets. “It’s a good job you did actually.” She shrugged and held the box to her middle.

“Oh?” Eddie smiled, giving her his full attention. “Why’s that?” He was looking for a way to deepen the conversation, and this might be it.

“Oh.” Lorena clearly hadn’t expected to have to justify her comment, and chuckled nervously. Her long chestnut hair with red ends swayed over her front, falling down from beneath the hood of her cookie monster mouth. “It’s Halloween tomorrow and I’ve been invited to a party. I don’t normally do social gatherings but a couple of friends I’ve met at the art studio kind of insisted so…” Lorena shrugged and nodded down to the box she held. “I had to buy an emergency costume.”

“A costume. So it’s a fancy dress party?” **Eddie? What’s a fancy dress party?** _It’s a party, like the ones we’ve snuck into under cover before, but where people dress up as famous people, super heroes, monsters, fantastic things really. For fun._ **What is she dressing as? Is it tasty?**

“A huh.”

“What are you going as? If you don’t mind me asking.” Eddie shrugged. “I’m curious now.” **We both are.** “Or shall I guess?” Eddie folded his arms and grinned at the bashful way she smiled and nodded up at him.

“If you want.” Lorena blinked and watched as Eddie leaned with his right shoulder against her doorframe. She wasn’t sure what Eddie was doing, but she was happy to have his undivided attention. The reporter was usually so busy she only got his time in exchange for baked goods.

“A kitten? Or a cat of some kind?” **You really went right for pussy cat? She’s obviously not going to wear something sexy…is she? We have to make sure no one else tastes our woman if-** _Leave this to me big guy. I’m flirting with her Venom._

“No.” Lorena shyly looked down at the box. “N-nothing like that.”

“So not a cat…is it an animal?”

“Nope.” She giggled and looked up with mischief in her green eyes. “You’ll never guess.” Eddie smirked and raised a brow at her.

“I’ll take that bet. I’m an investigative reporter. I’ll get the truth out of you.” Lorena chewed her lips and couldn’t stop blushing. What was happening here?! Why was Eddie looking at her like that? Like she wasn’t wearing a goofy cookie monster onesie like a loser, but in fact attractive in some way? She wondered if he was mocking her, but Eddie wasn’t mean…right? “So not an animal. Is it inspired by a film?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Three more guesses.” Eddie feigned surprise and Venom sensed a rise in adrenaline and his host’s libido was finally resuscitated.

“Three more guesses? That’s all I get?” “A huh.” Lorena giggled and shrugged. “Can’t stand here all night. And you’ll never guess anyway.”

“Oh I might.” Eddie hummed with thought. “So it’s not an animal, not from a film. Is the costume inspired by someone famous?”

“…yeah…” Lorena grumbled and cleared her throat. “Two more guesses.”

“Alright.” Eddie chuckled and looked down at the box. “It’s quite a small box so you can’t be anything that’s too bulky. So something without too many accessories or armour, hats or boots…Ok. Second question.” Eddie tapped his own lips, drawing her attention there, smirking at how easily she was directed to do so. “Does the famous person your costume is inspired by, have super powers?” Lorena pursed her lips together and her left eye twitched.

“Uh, yeah? But you only have one question left.”

 

Eddie chuckled and rubbed his hands together, before bracing them both on the door frame.

“Oh I got you.”   _Brace yourself big guy. Stay calm._ “It’s Venom isn’t it?” Lorena’s face burned with embarrassment and she held the parcel closer to her gut. “Am I right?” Her green eyes didn’t lift to look at him, but she slowly nodded. **Fuck, she’s really asking for it. Walking around dressed as us? At least everyone will know she’s ours. Eddie? We need to see her dressed like us. Make her put the costume on, so we can fuck her in it.**

“I’m not, I mean there will be lots of people dressed as Venom. I’m not weird or anything. I-I just, I-” The last time she talked about Venom Eddie freaked out, and now he had been ‘maybe’ flirting with her, and she’d done it again. _He’s going to back off now. Any second now._ “I just think the costume looks alright, for a female one. M-most female costumes are too revealing and-” Eddie leaned forward, half fighting the push of Venom in his bones to launch himself at her, half wanting to pounce on her anyway.

“Just out of curiosity?” Eddie cleared his throat and managed to push himself back out of her personal space. “This party you’re going to tomorrow? You going alone or are you going with someone?”

“With someone?” She blinked up at him, thinking that as an odd question to ask. Lorena was happy to indulge him however, as it moved the conversation away from her _clear_ Venom obsession. _I can’t help it. So many muscles…I just…those strong hands and…oh the sex…_ Her cheek blushed as she recalled writhing on all fours on the bed, and felt mortified that she’d done so whilst _facing_ Eddie. “No. I’m going alone. But there will be my friends there so-”

“I’m not busy tomorrow.” Eddie folded his arms and smiled. “I could find something to wear, though I’m not much of a dress up kind of guy. Want some company?” Lorena’s eyes and mouth opened wide. Her mind stopped working and her pulse quickened. “You’d be doing me a favour actually. I’ve been working so hard these last few months I’ve not done anything to relax in a long time. Or be social. It would be fun, going to a party with you.” **Good idea Eddie. If we go with her, we can make sure no one else tries to claim her.** _We can also flirt, get to know her, and all in the safe environment of her friend’s party._

“… _with_ me?” If she’d had a hand free, she would have pointed at her own face. “To a party? Y-you want to go to a party with _me?”_

“Yeah. What time shall I pick you up?” Eddie shoved his hands into his jeans pockets again. “From _across the hall_.” He chuckled and watched as she chewed the left of her bottom lip.

“Erm…7? I was going to leave then.”

“Cool. It’s a date. I’ll see you back here at 7.” He had to fight harder than normal to get his limbs to move back towards his apartment. “In your…venom costume.” **You can NOT expect me to resist her if she comes out looking like a sexy Klyntar female.** _Suck it up buddy. We’re doing this my way remember?_ **Your way is bullshit.** _Dating is not a primitive process. I made great progress today._

Eddie shut his door behind him and locked it. “Did you see what I did there?” **Nothing.** “No, not nothing. I just got us invited to be Lorena’s date to a party. Where there will be music, dancing, and intimate conversation. **Will there be fucking?** “Not so fast there big guy. Nice and slow. We have to feel the mood.” Eddie walked over to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. Without needing to ask Venom whipped out a tendril and flipped the cap off. Eddie thought ‘thank you’ at his symbiote before taking a swig of his beer. “Ah. Yeah, we need to see what Lorena is comfortable with. She might want to just talk tomorrow. Or hold hands. It’s reasonable for us to kiss if the date goes well. But most nice girls don’t have sex on the first date.”

Eddie dropped himself down on his sofa and lifted the remote up to turn on the TV. “So no getting your homes up for more than making out, alright?” **Fine. But we better kiss her so much she thinks about it and wants more on the next date. What number date do humans fuck? Is it kissing on the first date, oral on the second and sex on the third?** “Dude? That is _not_ how it works.” **Then humans are doing it wrong. What’s the point of mating without actually MATING.** “Look, some people do, but that’s because all they want is sex. I want a relationship, as will she. That takes time and trust.” Eddie sipped his beer. **Yeah yeah and you want marriage house and babies. We get it. No jumping Lorena for sex…yet…** “That’s the ticket.” Eddie found a good horror film, feeling he’d need to keep his symbiote sweet for a while to get him to play ball. So he pulled his cell out of his jeans and brought up the alien’s favourite pizza place. “The usual?”

**“Let me see.”** Venom manifested from his left shoulder blade and with a black tendril took the cell. **“…since you’re bribing me to keep my face and cock away from Lorena, can we get the usual _and_ extra chicken wings? Ooo, and ice cream. Four tubs of ice cream.” **Eddie sniggered, but nodded in agreement. Venom giggled and ordered enough food for ten people. He then turned and looked up at the TV. **“OOoo! Comedy. This is the guy with the sharp fingers right? Freddie makes me laugh.”**

* * *

 

Lorena stood on the other side of her door, waiting for Eddie to knock. She was basically wearing a black morphsuit with gloves and a fancy hood. It was longer than it should be and drooped half way down her face. Massive white flaming eyes on her hood had eyeholes cut for her to see, and white fabric fangs framed the hood. She had her long brown hair braided and tucked down her back. Her pale green eyes anxiously looked across at the clock on her wall. 6:59pm. Her hands fussed with her black kitty purse and she felt her heart flutter. Finally a knock at the door.

 

She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. With a nervous smile she stepped out and saw Eddie…and laughed.

“Wh- _where_ did you get that?” Lorena giggled and pointed at Eddie, who held his arms up and did a bow for her.

“Oh this? Just something I put together.” He shrugged. **You’re so funny.** _Thank you._ He wore trainers, jeans and a big black hoodie. The hood itself was a normal size and shape but had white flaming eyes on it. “I thought it would be nice to match you. Though…your outfit is much better than mine.” **I’ll say.**

 

Eddie’s dark blue eyes dropped down over her from and liked what he saw. The morphsuit was tight, stretchy, and showed off her natural and subtle curves. The curve of her modest breasts and backside were complimented nicely in that suit. **I could make a thin slice over her pussy and get right up in there Eddie.** _…tempting, but no._

“Thank you.” Lorena put the strings of her black kitty purse over her shoulder to make it a small handbag.

“Shall we go?” She nodded towards the stairs and blushed when Eddie offered her his arm. They watched as Lorena darted her tongue out to moisten her lips before they tugged into a smile.

“Erm…” Lorena scratched at her neck and then pointed to his arm. “Just so I…before we…is this a date? Like, a _date_ date? Or like a two friends going to a party, date?” Eddie raised a brow at her, and Lorena folded her arms. “I guess I just need to know either way so…I don’t make a mistake?” By the time she was brave enough to turn her green orbs to look at him Eddie had his hands in his hoodie pockets and a plan twinkling in his blue eyes.

“Alright. I know it took four months for us to talk but…I like you.” Eddie shrugged. “It’s been a long time since I’ve met someone I like. You’re nice, cute and a great baker. I’d like to get to know you better.” Lorena’s mouth opened and her arms slumped down to her sides.

“You want to…get to know me better? Really?”

“Really.” Eddie took a brave step towards her and smiled. “So…can this be a date date?”

“You mean…you want to date _me?”_ Lorena heard her inner voice screaming and her mental self was running back and forth with her arms up. “Me? Eddie Brock, of The Brock report, wants to date _me?_ ”

“Yeah, _you_.” Eddie chuckle and offered his arm to her again. “And I just go by Eddie.” **In public. Most of the time.** “So how about it? Can I take you out to this party as your date?”

“Sure.” Lorena’s cheeks burned and she looped her left arm with his right one. “Is this like, a one time thing or-”

“No.” He cut off her insecurity and winked at her. Eddie led them, arm in arm, down the stairs to the front door. “I’d like this to be the ‘first time of many’ thing.” The heat of her face was adorable. He couldn’t help but recall the mewling she made when Venom gorged himself between her thighs. The way those same lips were caught between her teeth as she chewed on her groans…  

“So like, you want to be a couple?” Lorena’s smile grew and she subconsciously leaned into his hold. Not knowing that Eddie’s mind was filled with the sight of her soft skin and spread thighs, she didn’t notice the flash of white in his eyes or the hunger swelling in their depths.

“Yes Lorena. I’d like that.” He pushed the front door open and they walked side by side down the street. “Do you want that?” “…yeah.” She basked in the warmth of his arm and embrace.  “I’ve liked you for a while Eddie but…I mean I didn’t think _I_ would be your type.” Lorena giggled, seeing other couples in matching outfits and teenagers in costumes running up and down. The shops had decorations in the windows, laughter was in the air…and Lorena was actually going on a surprise date with Eddie bloody Brock!

“Oh I think we are a perfect match. Give it time. There’s no pressure to rush anything. Let’s get to know each other and see what happens.” **We know what’s going to happen.** _Yeah I bet you do. Quiet down big guy. I’ve got this._ **You better because it is taking all of my strength not to press her up against the wall and fuck her. Have you really seen her in that costume of us? She’s basically naked. We can see all her parts through that thin second skin Uuuuurrrrrr wanna lick her Eddie.** _Calm down already. If you give us an erection, Lorena will run away._ “So where is this party?”

“The local art studio used to be a warehouse. The bottom level was converted into the studio and the upper level became the owner’s home. The party is there. It’s not far. Just on the next block.”


	7. 7

Lorena was smiling at the make shift bar they’d turned one of the side counters into. She giggled as she held two beer bottles and patiently waited for one of the bottle openers to be available to take the caps off.

 

 _I’m on a date with Eddie Brock. He’s already told me I’m cute and that he want’s us to date. He…he’s hands are so frim and his arms are so strong…but more than that?_ Lorena turned to look shyly over her shoulder to see Eddie politely talking to a photographer friend of hers over by the sculpture section. _He’s an honest to God nice guy. I never attract the nice guys. This could be really good for me. _The opener was placed on the table and she hurried to swipe it next. Once the caps were off, she placed a thumb over each of the openings, to prevent the beer being interfered with in transit, and started to wade her way back over to Eddie.

 

All the art out tonight was horror themed, and clearly being displayed with the hopes of getting some sales. It was a smart idea, really. The owners, Mr and Mrs Duvall, owned the art studio and made small profits over the memberships all the local artists paid to have free reign to come and use the facilities. Their major profits came from the exhibits and themed events like tonight. Even Lorena had a small table hired out tonight with some of her busts for sale, though thankfully art students were all lined up to do the actual selling. So she didn’t have to work tonight.

 

“Thank you.” Eddie accepted his beer and then put his arm around Lorena to bring her back to his side. She smiled and blushed, enjoying the warmth of him and not used to being so close to Eddie like this. “So Mr, Duvall is it? Was just telling me that you’re apparently his favourite artist.” Eddie nodded to the man holing the camera, and Lorena realised it was the studio’s owner. Curly black hair, deep brown eyes, a goatee, and some designer _orange_ suit… Artists were given a lot of leeway when it came to fashion. **He looks like a pumpkin Eddie. And not the funny kind with faces carved into them.** Eddie chuckled to himself, and hoped they didn’t notice.

“She’s our mascot, really. So lovely to everyone and so very sweet.” Lorena blushed and raised a brow at him curiously. “Don’t be shy my dear. I’m only letting Mr Brock know how fond we are of you. So you better be a gentleman to our little Lorena, alright?”

“M-Mr Duvall?!” Lorena flustered and looked to Eddie with an apology. “I-he’s just-Eddie is a _very_ nice guy. Please don’t give him the ‘dad treatment’.”

“Oh no, he isn’t up to his overly protective tricks already is he?” Another woman joined their conversation, her hair blonde and twisted into a neat clasp at the back of her head and fitted with a white mesh spiral accessory. Her dress was immaculate, white, and she looked more suited to a business firm, than an art studio. Mrs Duvall was all about the money, and Mr Duvall was all about the art. “Dear? Let’s not bother the young couple. This is supposed to be a party, not a lecture. Let’s go and investigate the level of the punch bowl, shall we?”

 

The wife marched her overbearing husband off with a smirk and a wink at Lorena, and the pair were alone in the middle of a crowd once more.

“…sorry about that. Oh, God, and about this.” Lorena cowered comically into Eddie’s arm, as another two individuals made a bee line for them. A redhead dressed as a sexy red devil, sporting a trident and horns, and a man dressed in a long white toga with fake white wings, a small toy harp, and a gold tinsel sat as a ring on his head. An Angel, apparently.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie chuckled, reading the embarrassment on her face to know nothing was actually wrong. _She’s so cute when she’s nervous._   **Is she in danger? If anyone threatens our mate I’ll-** _Reax buddy. I’ve got this._

“Remember when I said two of my friends insisted I came to this party?” Lorena tried to lean back from him, but Eddie kept his hand on the small of her back. “Erm, well? they’re about to ambush you. And I am _so sorry_ for how embarrassing they’re about to-”

“Well well well?” Lorena groaned and braced herself with a smile for the horror show she was about to witness. “Lorena? You are predictably wearing something that covers nearly every inch of you from sight!” The redhead pouted and ‘booped’ Lorena’s nose. Venom growled behind Eddie’s eyes, but didn’t react…for now… “What happened to that black widow catsuit I gave you?”

“Oh…no idea…” Lorena chuckled nervously, yet her pale eyes gave away her anxiety. _I threw that crotchless scanty thing in the trash. Where it belonged. Even black widow would have been ashamed of that thing._ “Ahem, I couldn’t find it.”

“I think Lorena makes a brilliant Venom.” Eddie chuckled, and heard his symbiote purr in total agreement with him. “Hi, I’m Eddie.”

“Well hello. I’m Carla. I’m Lorena’s friend, and a fellow sculptor.” The redhead put one hand on her hip and the other gestured with her martini glass. “And _you_ have your arm around our little mouse because?”

“She’s not a mouse.” Eddie nodded with a grin at his tense date. “She’s clearly dressed as Venom.”

“A huh.” Carla didn’t look impressed, but then something seemed to dawn on her face and she looked to Lorena with a big gasping smile. “Eddie? As in, her _neighbour_ Eddie?”

“Carla?” Lorena hissed so cutely. **She’s been talking about us to her friends.** Venom sounded worried, but Eddie seemed to hug Lorena more affectionately, like he was pleased to hear that. _This is good. If she’s been talking about us to her friends, that means her friends also know that she likes us._ **Oh…so we _want_ her to talk about us? **_Yup._

“Yeah that’s me. Has Lorena told you much about me?” Eddie smirked, his dark blue eyes sharing the mischievous glint that now reflected in Carla’s brown ones.

“No.” Lorena _begged_ her friend to play nice. She even nodded encouragingly a her.

 

Carla licked her lips, smirked, and shrugged.

“Oh all the time.” Carla giggled at the pale colour her friend turned. “According to Lorena you’re some super hero who goes out into San Francisco to make it a safer place. You take care of the homeless, the sick, and of course babies and puppies.” **I don’t remember helping any animals Eddie.** _Not the point. Lorena has been flattering us to her friends. That means she really likes us._ **Another good thing?** _Big time._ **Good enough to get us laid?** _Calm down. Baby steps._

“I-I mentioned a few of your stories. That’s all.” Lorena gulped and couldn’t stop blushing. She felt his dark blue eyes on her and turned to catch the way he smirked at her. It was teasing, and yet…hungry.

“Well now it sounds like a bit more than just my stories.” Eddie winked at her, and Lorena became pressed against his firm side. So close she braced a hand against his back and chest. “For the record? You’re pretty special too. All those gingerbread emoji faces you made really cheered up all the homeless people I handed them to. As did all the money we raised in the run to get more beds in the night shelters. Some of which was raised by _selling_ some of those biscuits.” Lorena bashfully shrugged, and it was like their eyes were connected. He drew teasing circles into the small of her back and it send sparks of pleasure up her spine.

 

  **Eddie…her scent…it’s amazing. She wants us. Hungry Eddie. We should mate with her.** _I’m going to start charging you a dollar out of your sweetie fund jar, every time you throw sex into a conversation. You ruin sweet moments like this by doing that buddy._ **But I’ll run out of pop-tart money before the end of the night with her looking at us like that! Her pheromones Eddie…so tasty…** _Another dollar…_ **Mother fucker!** Venom whined and Eddie felt the unhappy ripple across his back.

“Did it just get hot in here?” Carla started to fan herself, giggling at the startled way Lorena realised the redhead was still _there_ …

“Erm, n-no I just-erm-”

“Hay babe.” The Angel finally rocked up and openly pointed at Eddie, like he was a strange and sudden sight. “Erm, who’s that?”

“ _The_ Eddie.” Carla sniggered up at her boyfriend, who also wore a grin of realisation.

“Wow, alright. Hi. Justin.” The angel introduced himself and gave Eddie a firm handshake. “She’s told us a lot about you man.”

“So I hear.” Lorena mock whimpered and pressed her forehead to Eddie’s shoulder. “I’m flattered really, but I’m just a normal guy.” **Speak for yourself.** _Shhh. Don’t throw me off here._ “So are you both artists too?”

“Yeah. I’m more of an interpretive-” Justin began to animatedly talk about his art, when Carly pressed a finger to his lips to cut him off.

“Oh no. Tonight isn’t about us. It’s about the two of _you._ ” Carla started to push her boyfriend away from the couple. “Have fun, enjoy the party, the booze and each other. She doesn’t have anything to do tomorrow, so keep her up as long as you want.”

“Carla!?!” Lorena inhaled a gasp and couldn’t be more mortified. Her best friend was basically telling her crush he was allowed to have sex with her??!

“Oh dude, do you need a skin?” Justin dug his heels in and began rooting around in his toga for his wallet.

“No I’m good thanks. First dates don’t usually call for…skins.” **Eddie…if you remove your skin it will be very painful and take me quite some time to replace-** _He’s talking about a condom for sex. He’s offering me a condom._ **Oh. We don’t need those. Wait, so we _are_ allowed to fuck her?! **_Don’t get excited buddy. No, we aren’t, and that’s another dollar you owe me._ **Fuck!?!**

“Fuck.” Lorena hissed under her breath and looked up to Eddie with deep humiliation in her pale green eyes. “I am so sorry. My friends mean well, but they are…erm…I mean…”

“We’re sluts. You can say it.” Carla giggled and fist bumped her boyfriend.

“One last thing?” Justin cleared his throat and looked very respectfully towards Eddie, with his hands clasped together like he was about to beg him for something. Eddie raised a brow, waiting as Justin seemed to mull over his words carefully. “Look, dude, Lorena is like, super sweet? You’re apparently nice, so I’m happy for you to make her happy, but if you hurt her or leave a mark on her, I’m coming to your door to shoot you. Ok?”

“Justin?!?!” Carla shoved her boyfriend away and waved her hands in apology at Eddie, who’s blue eyes were wide. “Erm, sorry he just, we just, we mean well…just…have fun, be safe, and…take care of Lorena.”

“Of course I will?”

“Good. Well, erm, have a great night!”

 

Carla and Justin finally left them alone, and Eddie felt very conflicted. **Eddie? I’m confused.** _Me too buddy_ **Why did the feathery one try to threaten us if we hurt Lorena? We would never harm our mate.** _Not sure. I’ll see if I can find out._ Eddie turned his deeply confused expression to look at Lorena, who had her face in her hands and tried to untangle herself from his arms.

“…fuck my life.” She wriggled free and folded her arms. Neither symbiote or host liked the forced distance, but even Venom realised she needed it. “I’m sorry about that. I guess it was too much to hope that I’d get to have a _normal_ date.” She looked mortified, and haunted by something that made Eddie start to draw some dots together. He didn’t like the image they made. Especially as she chugged her whole bottle of beer down like she needed some liquid courage.

“Lorena? What was that about?” Eddie reached for her, but Lorena took a few steps away from him. she held her elbows and then looked over her shoulder, nodding for him to follow her. Which he eagerly did. **She’s not happy. I don’t like it Eddie. Fix it.** _I’ll try buddy._

“I…this is our first date?” Lorena sighed and ignored how everyone else laughed and partied around them. the middle of the studio had become a dance floor, by they walked around the other edge to keep their conversation private. “I…didn’t really think you’d want to date _me…_ but even so, I guess I didn’t expect to have to _disclose_ a few things to you before we even got started. But I guess I kind of have to. After _that._ ” Lorena rolled her pale green eyes, and stopped next to a set of stairs. “Can we talk up on the second floor?”

“Sure.” Eddie didn’t like how his sweet Lorena seemed to be withdrawing into herself. Venom itched to reach out and soothe her, but understood that now was the time for listening. He’d act on what she told them later.

 

The pair walked up the stairs, and Lorena was pleased to find the balcony overlooking the ground floor was empty. She leaned on the railing with her elbows and smiled sadly to her right, where Eddie mirrored her. “I’m listening. Don’t worry? I’ve heard just about everything in my line of work. You won’t surprise me.”

“I might scare you off?” Lorena chuckled sadly. **Not a chance.** “Ok. Since I’m doing this, I’m going to give you a full disclosure.”

“Alright.” Eddie nodded to her encouragingly. “Go on Lorena, I’m listening.”

“Ok.” She faced forward, finding she had more courage if she didn’t look directly at Eddie. At least then she wouldn’t see the horror on his face until she was ready to receive his rejection. “Have you ever heard of the New Age Sons?”

“…yes.” Eddie tensed and felt the severity of the mood go somewhere very dark. “They’re basically modern Nazis. A Biker Gang of supremacists. Racist Criminals. Why do _you_ know about them?” **If these people are after Lorena, tell her not to worry. We’ll tear off their limbs and hang their entrails like bunting around the city for her.** _Oh how disgustingly romantic. Can it a second Venom._

“My mail says Lorena Higgins, but I was born Lorena…Wickham.”

“Oh man.” Eddie shifted to stand closer to her, and could almost _feel_ Venom sifting through his memories to find the significance of that. “Your dad was Brandon Wickham? The New Age Son founder?” **Her dad started the criminal group?**

“Yeah…” Lorena closed her pale green eyes and sighed. “I guess it’s only fair to let you know what you’d be signing up for if you got involved with me. For a start, I never have, nor will I ever, believe the same horrible things NAS do.”  

“That never came across my mind.” Eddie put his hand on her shoulder and watched her face. She stared ahead, haunted, but she _did_ lean in to his embrace. “I can’t imagine what that was like, growing up in that sort of environment.”

“You grow up quickly. And if you’re lucky, you get out. Usually the wives are given deals and they take them to get their kids away from all the violence…but my mother decided just to get _herself_ out.” Lorena pushed her tongue into her cheek and sighed. “I am over this, I swear. I have had therapy and everything. But you need to know this. So?” Lorena fake smiled and turned at last look at Eddie. She felt brave enough to see his reaction as he hadn’t taken his hand off her “So my mum ran away when I was 5. I don’t remember her, but I remember my dad blaming me all the time for her going. He was physically abusive and when I was 16 he signed a document to allow one of his generals to marry me.” Lorena gulped and watched the shock blossom across Eddie’s face. “Don’t worry. The priest who did the ceremony was prosecuted later, as I loudly and repeatedly said how I _didn’t_ want to marry the 21 year old racist gangster, but was ignored. I was married to Gregory Lowden for 2 years, and thankfully he never got me pregnant. Probably because of all the drugs he kept taking.” She saw such pity in Eddie’s eyes, she felt her own water. “When I was 18 I managed to slip some of my sleeping pills into Greg’s beer and I snuck out. I went to the police, got a deal, and in return for police protection and a new identity, I put 7 of their top leaders, my dad included, put away. My divorce was granted by the time I was 19.”

“I remember when the news hit…I…that was you?” Eddie’s hand moved to her back and he felt he was risking it by standing so close to her. Lorena trembled, but she didn’t lean away.

“Yeah. So, erm, yeah. See, it doesn’t stop there.” Lorena laughed, but there wasn’t a drop of humour in it. Pain stared back at Eddie, and he longed to hold her. they both did. “My therapist says that because of my childhood and how I…well what happened to me.” She gulped. “I naturally gravitate towards a certain kind of man.” She opened her mouth, and hesitated before elaborating. “Big men. Muscular and strong men. Men that my therapist says make me feel like I have a protector figure who is capable of defending me against other big powerful men. Like my desire for physical protection has shaped who I find attractive. Unfortunately those men haven’t always been…nice to me.” Lorena folded her arms on the banister and held her elbows. “I tend to attract the big guys who want to lord over little women, somehow. They always seem nice and then I get invested in what I think is a real and good relationship…then _bam_.” She shrugged with one shoulder and sighed. “Their inner nature comes out and I end up in A and E.” She bowed her head, looking down at the happy and rowdy party on the ground floor. “I have horrible luck with men. Fitness instructors who beat women. A Garage owner that didn’t like being told no. I even dated a cop a while back, and he turned out to be a nasty drunk. I…suck at choosing boyfriends.”

“Lorena?” Eddie rubbed her back and was grateful that Venom was just listening for now. He could feel him, pressing against the surface to be near ‘his mate’, but let Eddie deal with this emotional minefield. “You were very brave to tell me all that. I kind of understand now why your friends threatened me the first time they met me.” He chuckled. “They don’t want you to get involved with another arsehole. I promise I’m not a shithead that needs to hit a woman to feel good about himself.” Lorena chuckled and looked up at him with a sad smile.

“I want to believe you. I’ve watched you on TV for years. From across the hall for 4 months. You _seem_ like a really nice guy. Out to make the world a better place. But…I’m scared Eddie. I really like you, and I want to get to know you and date you, but I’m scared you’re secretly some monster under there.”

 

Eddie gulped, and he felt Venom stir beneath his skin. **We have to tell her Eddie.** _Not now buddy. She’s not done yet._ “Eddie?” Lorena was fighting off tears, and hated that what had started off as a dream like encounter with Eddie, becoming her first real date in three years, to opening up her worse nightmare for his judgement. Opening the wound and letting him poke at the weeping raw pustule of her childhood trauma.

“If this is too much already, then just tell me and I’ll stop.”

“It’s not too much.” Eddie put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side and surprising her. “I’ve had my fair share of shit happen to me, but not like that. Trust me though? It takes a _lot_ to scare me off. Good women like you are hard to come by.”

“…I…” Lorena chuckled with disbelief and shoved her hand up her hood to wipe her tears away. “Well I wasn’t expecting a cuddle and a smile, that’s for sure.”

“I told you I like you.” Eddie rubbed her furthest arm, holding her close and catching her gaze with a wink. “You told me your past, I believe you, and I still think you’re a sweet woman I’d like to get to know better.” Lorena exhaled choppily and nodded up at him.

“Then I should probably tell you something else.”

“Oh?”

“Last week…I had sex…with a guy…” Lorena cleared her throat, her nerve wavering. “It’s just that, since we’re being like…totally _honest_ …erm…”

 

 **Eddie she’s talking about us.** _I know. Shhh!_ “I-”

“We weren’t involved last week.” Eddie cut off her flustered panic and nodded to her. **Yes we were! Tell her we fucked her-** “Whoever you did or didn’t have sex with is none of my business. You don’t have to tell me.”  

“I really think I should.” Lorena turned to lean with her left elbow on the banister and looked up at him. “I think if you found out later you’d be-”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Eddie scanned his dark blue eyes around the second level, and confirmed that there was no one within eye or ear shot. _Ready?_ **What, now?** _Wait for it._

“No. No I really do.” Lorena couldn’t believe Eddie would patiently and graciously listen to her abusive Nazi gang family backstory, but couldn’t give her the time to hear about this?

“No. You _really_ don’t.” Eddie held her biceps and leaned closer to her. “I really like you, and I really want to-”

“Eddie I need to be honest and tell you that I had-”

Eddie pressed his lips to hers, silencing her minimal complaints with a firm but chaste kiss. He leaned back and Lorena as blushing and relaxed in his arms, but frowning. “Eddie, I had sex with Venom.” She blurted out, needing to get it off her chest. What she expected to see was his shock and disgust. She knew that finding the vigilante so attractive would be strange to normal people. But muscles just…did it for her. Even now she felt her knees going weak because she was held so firmly against Eddie’s buff chest and thick biceps. “I needed to be honest with you. Now you know everything.”

“Not everything.” Eddie smirked and it was in that moment Lorena thought his reaction was strange. He was totally unphased by her admission. His question especially had her eyebrows creased in a silent question. **Now?** _Now._ Eddie’s eyes became white and spread like small webbed flames across his forehead and temples. **“Did you like it? Mating with us? We enjoyed it immensely.”** Lorena inhaled sharply and tensed in his arms. **“Wait, don’t scream.”** Venom spoke softly by her cheek, making her tremble. **“Eddie and I are one. We both like you, but I couldn’t resist the chance to be with you. You smell amazing. Your pheromones drive me crazy. You feel fantastic through the tether. Eddie made me promise to give you the choice and do whatever you wanted.”** He leaned back and blinked, the white of his eyes vanishing. “I made Venom swear that if you didn’t want to be with him, that he’d leave. He asked…you said yes…” Eddie blushed, and Lorena was as white as a sheet and her pale green eyes were wide open.  “I really like you. So does our mutual friend. I’ve not actually had a relationship with anyone since becoming joined to the big guy, so I’m still learning about this. but we _both_ like you so-”

“Y-you’re Ve-” Eddie cleared his throat loudly and looked around them again. When he nodded confidently that the coast was clear, he saw her cheeks burn pink. “That means we had…and all that was…and you _knew_ that I…oh God.”

“I wasn’t going to tell you about _him_ until we got closer, but you just about told me that you were scared I’d turn into a _monster_ , so we both agreed that you had to know.” Eddie released her and put his hands on his chest. “If it’s too much for you, then I understand and I trust that you won’t tell anyone. But…if you think you _can_ handle being with _us_ …” Eddie tentatively offered his hand to her, and symbolically the palm became coated in blackness. Like they were _both_ offering their hand to her. “The we would both very much like to date you.”

“…” Lorena folded her arms and regarded Eddie like he’d grown a second head.

“I’m still the same nice guy. I just have an alien sharing my body, whom I direct towards the bad guys of San Fran, and…we _both_ really want to-”

“So to be clear?” Lorena held her elbows and gulped. “You don’t mind that I’m the daughter of a serial killing racist gang lord, with some deep seeded emotional baggage…and _you_ are an alien vigilante who eats _human_ heads?” Eddie nodded. **That’s about right.** “You…enjoy doing that?”

“I don’t, but he does. It’s a compromise. It’s why we only go after bad guys.”

“Oh. Well yeah, of course…and erm…” Lorena’s face burned as she cautiously stepped closer. “And the sex thing…” Eddie’s thick lips tugged into a grin, but he also blushed. “Erm…will it always be so…erm…well…like that?”

“Only if he’s in charge.” Eddie looked off to one side, listening to something Venom whispered quickly to him. “Apparently ‘mating’ like that is quite draining on the human body, so he wouldn’t want to do that to you more than once or twice a week. The rest of the time he would enjoy it through me. As I…enjoyed it through him. Last week.” Eddie smirked and Lorena bashfully looked down. “I want you to know I’ve got no expectations in regards to sex. I think our ‘friend’ was super horny and wanted to know if you’d be capable of being with him, saw and opening, discussed it with me and tested you. He’s agreed to hold off on the physical side of our relationship for now though. Until we’ve gotten to know each other better. Lorena?” Eddie lifted her chin and smiled at her. “I’m serious over here. I’m not looking for a fling or a fuck friend. I like you. I want to get to know you and see if this thing between us is for keeps, you know? But…I don’t want you to feel you _have_ to agree to anything. I won’t make you-”

Lorena suddenly giggled and cupped her hands over her mouth. “What?” Eddie smiled. “What’s so funny?”

“Don’t you see?” Lorena grinned and couldn’t stop giggling. “I can’t stop finding big dangerous men attractive, but I want to fall for a nice guy. And now here you are? A nice guy, who’s also a big dangerous super alien? It’s like I’m going to have my cake and eat it. Like I’m cheating somehow.” **Does that mean she want’s to eat us? That’s good sign right?** Eddie chuckled and decided to start as he means to go along.

“She doesn’t mean literally. She means we’re the best of both worlds.” Lorena gawped at the obvious sign that Eddie was talking to his symbiote. “He wants to know if this is a good sign? Lorena?”

“Yeah.” Lorena timidly slid her hand into his, and released an exhilarated gasp at the feeling of human fingers and black tendrils interlocking with her digits. “Wow. I’m dating two men, right? Like, at once? And one is an alien, and the other is my super crush, and this is really happening.”

“Yeah. It is.” He kissed her knuckles and nodded towards the dance floor. “Shall we get back to our date now that’s settled?”

“Are you kidding me?! I have so many questions!” Lorena put her hands on Eddie’s chest through his hoodie and looked right up into his dark blue eyes. “Can we go back to your place, or my place, and talk? I feel like I just want to ask you, both of you, so many questions.” **Yes. Then we can both talk to her independently. Better to get her used to the idea sooner than later.** “Wait, you just looked off to one side. Was he just talking to you?”

“Yeah.” Eddie chuckled. “Normally people don’t pick up on that.”

“I’m going to be a super fast study, I promise.” Lorena was in awe. Eddie Brock was Venom. No, he shared his body _with_ Venom. The amazing night of sex was with Venom, and Eddie, and she would one day have it again and…it was too much to process. “And you’re _sure_ you want to be with _me_?” She couldn’t help but question Eddie. “Of all the women in San Francisco, you pick plain little _me_ go open up to?”

 **“You’re not plain.”** Venom pressed through, and Eddie had to clear his throat to regain control. “Calm it buddy.” Lorena was looking at him with fascination. “I think you’re right.” Eddie hooked an arm with her and nodded towards the stairs. “We should go back to my place and talk about this for as long as you want. But before we go? Just know that we _both_ think you’re beautiful. Inside and out.” **Especially inside. She tastes fantastic on the inside.** “Oh boy. Yeah, I have a lot to warn you about the big guy and his…mannerisms. As you remember he can be a bit…intense?”     


End file.
